


MMADay

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fights, Mixed Martial Arts, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Whump, mayday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Gordon and Kayo are pulled into an undercover operation that could save the lives of the people they meet, along with those already lost.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy, Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy
Comments: 38
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this happened! Needed an idea and this one kept screaming at me to write it no matter how weird it sounded! 
> 
> Hope it came out alright! Enjoy!

Human life was precious. At least, it was to the Tracys. Lady Penelope had known the family for much of her youth and into adulthood and though they had their fair share of critics - plus individuals who wished them harm - the boys were steadfast in their belief that every life deserved saving. That's why they were the perfect choice for the mission she'd been given. 

Human trafficking on a much higher scale, as far as clientele, was heinous regardless who they were taking - adults in peak physical condition for reasons Penelope had recently ascertained. Once she had that information, it was finding the right opportunity.

And that's where the Tracys came in. They would help and she would provide the fail safes. 

Her next obstacle lay in front of her - sat, actually - his hands clasped together in front of him as he thought over everything mapped out before him. Scott Tracy loved his family above all else, but they knew what was at stake here. Men and women were disappearing. Things like this had stopped nearly thirty years ago with the introduction of lifesign scanners. It was just too difficult to hide large groups of people. 

Of course, he would have to cover all his bases, "And what about one of your colleagues or someone from the GDF? Couldn't you work with one of them?"

Penelope smiled disarmingly, fully aware of those options, "It comes down to trust. My colleagues have their own missions to focus on and we both know the GDF has been compromised before - quite recently, actually. I need someone who can handle themselves and I can stake my life on."

A sigh escaped the commander and she knew he understood, "So, Kayo."

"Precisely," and then there was the other issue. "And Gordon."

This was the part that would be far more difficult to get past the eldest brother of four. His jaw clenching, anxiety flaring - and rightly so. This would be dangerous for everyone involved. It also didn't help that the blonde in question was beaming and about to vibrate off the sofa with the proposition. Of course, Gordon already knew about the job, Penelope wanting to confirm he was up for it after his recent recovery. Kayo had offered that the two of them had been practicing far more than the rest of the family. Being the shortest had apparently left him wanting skills beyond those of his brothers and with his WASP history, his sister had the perfect opportunity. 

"Awesome!" Gordon finally let out the untamed response at the same time Scott gave a clear "No."

"Aw, c'mon Scott," the aquanaut immediately countered. "We'd be rescuing people. That's our job."

"And you know how to fight," the eldest was quickly losing his cool. "I mean, really fight, Gordon?"

"Yes," a grin that said he wasn't going to back down. 

"You'd be hurting innocent people," a blow that would hit Gordon where he was vulnerable and Penelope saw the slight flinch. 

He recovered perfectly, "It's a legal match, Scott. Everyone there is choosing to fight. It's the people who get taken who don't get a choice." Amber flicked over to Kayo who had remained quiet during the exchange. "We have ways of knocking someone out without hurting them - too much, at least."

The rest of the family in attendance - which was everyone - John's hologram included - turned to the security officer for confirmation. Her head tilted with the slight tell and she nodded. "We can handle it, Scott." Emphasis on 'we'.

Scott sat up straight, seeming to mull over the information from someone he trusted. His eyes eventually locked onto Penelope's again and he tried once more, "But I still don't understand why you need both."

Simple. "The competition has women's and men's categories. Since Kayo can only participate in the women's," though she suspected the iR member could handle the men's just as well, "I need someone to take part in the other."

Scott still wasn't appeased and it was obvious in the way he fought to control his breathing. It was Virgil who offered a bridge over their dilemma. "If it's alright, I'd like to go as well - for medical support."

"That would be perfectly reasonable," her eyes never left Scott, waiting for an answer.

"What about International Rescue?" Another attempt.

"Calls have been pretty light. Plus, we've dialled back to work on the Zero-XL," John answered and she was glad he was prepared. "You, Alan, and I should be able to manage anything that comes in."

"And if you need us, we can just meet you at the danger zone, right?" Gordon threw the assumption to the London agent and she knew there might be some complications with that response, but it wasn't unreasonable. 

"Correct," she held back the explanation as to why their aid might be delayed, watching the doubt cross Scott's face. "And the competition is only running for three days. After that, we lose our opportunity to save these people." That fact hit home and she watched the commander deflate. The importance was worth the risk, they all knew that.

"Alright," the brunette finally relented. "But I want updates, daily."

"Done," she watched the smile grow on Gordon again. "The matches begin in one month. I suggest you two get in as much training as you can. You'll be in with the mid-tier fighters as long as I can get the paperwork put together."

Kayo and Gordon nodded, the aquanaut already jumping from his seat to presumably begin, stopping just behind Alan as he caught what was on the youngest's tablet. 

"Al, quit looking at that," Gordon groaned as he tried to swipe the electronic, only to miss as Alan twisted away. 

The teen's eyes were still staring at the screen as he winched, "Ow, that looks painful!"

"Well, yeah," he glared, trying again and Penelope would have smiled at the brotherly antics, but she could already see the lines growing on Scott's face. "It's not exactly your run of the mill boxing." 

Another wince from Alan and the playfulness was gone, "You sure you can do this?"

The woman watched as in one fluid motion, the tablet was gone and Gordon's hand ruffled his little brother's hair, "Of course, Sprout. Come on, you can watch Kayo beat me up."

The trio left before their elders could stop them, Penelope pleased to see Gordon and Kayo carrying themselves with the confidence that came with knowing their abilities. They could do this and she would make sure they had backup if or when it was needed. 

"You'll ensure they're safe?" Scott almost sounded like he was pleading, but she knew he was laying out the conditions. 

Her eyes flicked to Virgil who gave a small nod, "I will have measures in place. I believe Brains has been working on a new monitoring device that could be quite useful." Yes, she had done her research and was already aware the scientist was willing to implement the new technology. 

"I'll keep him out of trouble," Virgil added, knowing Kayo could handle herself. Gordon was the real issue. 

A long moment passed as the group waited. It wasn't that they needed Scott's approval of the mission, but there was no reason to damage their relationship by taking his siblings without his blessing. He understood this as much as she did and that's why he eventually nodded. 

"Anything you need, we'll be glad to help," Scott's words spoke of the trust he was placing in her. Penelope would do her best to honor that trust.

OoOoOoO 

Stepping off Tracy One onto the heated pavement of the Paragominas airport, Gordon scanned the area until his eyes landed on the nondescript SUV waiting for them at the hangar of the private runway. It made a large arch over the road, coming to a smooth stop in front of their plane. Gordon grinned when the front door popped open and Parker stepped out. 

"Hey, nice ride," he teased, knowing the chauffeur would've preferred Fab1 over this thing. Kayo elbowed him as she stepped from the plane, followed by Virgil. 

"The three of you call as soon as you get settled," Scott ordered from the doorway, giving his siblings one final look before he was to fly the jet back to the island. He had already gone over their rules as far as risk taking. Lady Penelope was in charge and there would be no deviating from her word. Gordon was absolutely okay with that.

"Yes, Papa Scott," the blonde grinned at the short groan. 

"We'll be in touch," Virgil soothed, cuffing his little brother on the back of the neck and steering him towards the awaiting vehicle. They were cramming inside before Scott had retracted the steps, but Gordon was more interested in the woman who sat on the far side of the vehicle. 

Russet brown hair was pulled back into a shoulder ponytail, designer glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, above dark burgundy lips. He honestly disliked the look, but he would recognize Penelope anywhere. 

Virgil didn't, however, as he stammered slightly, "Um - hi - where's Lady Penelope?" Gordon tried to hide the laugh, Kayo giving the raven-haired brother the same elbow treatment before nodding to the woman in disguise. "Oh! Sorry -"

"Not to worry, Virgil," the London agent eased the engineer's embarrassment. "That's the intent, after all. The three of you will need to go through the same treatment, remember."

Gordon did. He'd already been considering what might happen since make-up wouldn't be an option. Contacts would make sense, but potentially bring irritation he couldn't afford when in a fight. Penelope had already sent them a pair of clothes - tailored designer jeans and rust colored tee for himself, similar pants for Virgil, but a button-up dress shirt, and Kayo wore loose fitting cotton pants and an ornate tank top - and there would be more once they arrived at their destination. 

"So when do we get to look like different people?" Gordon buckled in along with Virgil. Kayo took the seat next to Penelope. 

"We'll stop in a few hours. I suggest you get comfortable. It's an eight hour drive to our main location," her smile accompanied his groan. 

Gordon hated being locked into the confines of a car. A little yellow submarine was different. He could spend days in Thunderbird 4 without batting an eye. At least he could do some work while at the bottom of the ocean. 

A device was placed in his lap, another making it's way to Kayo and then Virgil. They didn't ask, instead activating it to see the digital documents that the London agent had accumulated. Gordon read the name 'Samuel Tucker', age twenty-three, blood type, height, weight, all the stuff needed to make a whole new human who could fight better than most. He'd achieved multiple wins to land a position in the mid-tier of the competition, which meant fewer fights, but much tougher. 

"Sam, huh?" The uneasy feeling in his gut was pushed down by the smile Gordon relied on when he needed to hide. No matter how prepared he was for this mission, it was still going to be difficult. 

"Stands out, but common enough to be buried under all the other Samuels and Tuckers," Penelope grinned in reply. 

"Cool, helpful, what do you got, Virg?" Gordon peered over at his brother's documents.

"Philip Jefferson," the elder brother spoke as he quietly reviewed his own material. To Gordon, it was a lot of certifications on medical care that all the Tracys had experience in, so it technically wasn't a lie. 

Kayo offered her new name, Mai Nguyen, and he guessed she had many of the same qualifications that he did in order to get in. She could easily have gained them herself, but this would be much simpler. 

Returning his attention to his own information, gordon scrolled through until he came across videos of other fighters. "What're these?"

"Those are your opponents," Lady Penelope leaned forward and enlarged the one he'd pulled up. "This is Micah Huller. He's currently ranking in the top tier. I don't suspect you'll need to fight him, but just in case, I suggest you study his moves. Same with the rest."

Gordon activated the video and watched as the clearly larger man squared up to his opponent, the two of them bouncing in a tight circle until one could find an opening. Micah found one and in less than fifteen seconds, the other man had been knocked back and pinned. "Whoa, that was fast."

"Most matches can be if you get the right hits in," Kayo commented as she scanned through her own videos. "The trick will be getting past their defenses."

"Are you going to be able to do that?" Virgil asked as he leaned over to activate the video again, wincing as the blow hit.

A shrug and he moved onto the next video. This one showed a much longer fight with each artist trading blows until one tired out and was caught in the jaw by the man Gordon would potentially be fighting. "Well, endurance I've got and Kayo's given me all the points to aim for. All that and some luck, I should be able to stay in long enough to help Lady Penelope finish the mission." He flashed the woman across from him a hopeful smile to which she returned her own. 

A frown still pulled at his big brother's features, born of watching Gordon make it through situations far worse than a few punches. The aquanaut wasn't fragile by any definition of the word, but he'd been broken enough times for his family to hesitate throwing him into another damaging one. Slowly, however, a smile tugged at the engineer's lip, "Might wanna use those fish abilities and be as slippery as possible."

"That's the spirit," Gordon grinned, hoping it was enough to alleviate some of his brother's worry. They went back to their packets after that, determined to use the next eight hours to acquaint themselves to their new personas and the task ahead of them. With each video, the blonde felt his confidence grow. He could do this. 

He had to if they were going to do their jobs and save lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight hours trapped in a car with the family she considered her own would be difficult enough, but upon reaching the fifth, Kayo was grateful for the break. They'd stopped at a small home off the main road, Gordon already bouncing in place to relieve his cramped and stiff muscles. Virgil stepped up next to her, offering a sympathetic smile before stretching himself. Lady Penelope was at the door awaiting whomever was inside. 

"This should be h'interestin'," Parker grinned as he held Sherbert by the front of the car. 

Gordon was already on the pug before the chauffeur had finished, giving the dog an appreciated scratch behind his ears, "Did you have to sit with Parker the whole way up?" Sherbert yipped and happily jumped into the blonde's arms, much to the elder man's relief. 

"What are we doing here?" Kayo asked, ignoring her rambunctious brother. 

"Disguises, miss," Parker grinned. "The three h'of you'll stand out like a sore thumb as you are now."

That made perfect sense. She just wasn't prepared for the extent of her transformation after half an hour with Steph and her scissors. 

Kayo liked simple, easy to manage hair. Lady Penelope's source had gone for an extreme with the understanding that these fighters also gained notoriety from their style. Cutting her hair had apparently been necessary. Long bangs feathered over the right side of her face and her ear, the other side pulled back into braids that crossed and connected into a bun at the back. It hurt, but Kayo trusted the London agent and her colleague. Dark brown contacts were placed over her green and that alone made her look completely different. The make-up wrapped it all together.

"Holy sh-"

"Whoa! Kayo, you look amazing!" Virgil drowned out the expletive from the aquanaut. 

She felt the heat build in her cheeks, unaccustomed to the compliment and brushed the bangs behind her ear. "Thanks."

"Gordon," Penelope called, catching his attention with a wiggle of a finger. The security officer almost laughed at how quickly he jumped at the instruction. 

"My turn?" He asked, turning to Steph, who was staring at him with a look of frustration. 

"A gold medalist… honestly, you expect miracles from me," she grumbled as she addressed Lady Penelope. 

"You've always loved a challenge, Steph," the London agent teased with a cool smile. 

"True, come," she stepped aside and ushered Gordon inside. He turned and gave his brother and Kayo a thumbs up, a patented grin on his face. 

And then, it was just Virgil and Kayo waiting by the car. Parker had wandered off with Sherbert for a much needed walk and the woman found herself suddenly feeling self-conscious. She turned to look at her reflection in the window, still unsure how she felt about the change even though she knew it was only temporary. Hair could regrow, contacts came out, make-up washed off - back to normal like this had never happened.

"It really is a good look," Virgil broke the silence, leaning against the vehicle as they waited. "Different though, right?"

"It's not very practical for my job," she blew the long strands of hair that had fallen from her ear. "Besides, it takes too long to do all of this." She pointed to the braids. 

"Ah, I can see how that could be a downside," there was a hint of a smile and she turned to see it on his face before it flitted away with the subtle red over his ears after being caught staring. 

A flutter ran through her chest at the change in the iR operative's demeanor and she let herself observe the rouge grow to his cheeks. "Virgil, are you alright?"

"What - yeah, I'm good," he cleared his throat, pushing off the car to walk around the short drive. 

Kayo observed the awkward shuffling of his foot into a pebble and she couldn't help the grin. Virgil easily spent too much time with his second youngest brother, their emotions tending to sit close to the surface. Gordon just wasn't as good at managing what he let slip out of his mouth. Kayo was certain he would have a fair amount of misinterpreted comments directed to her ladyship by the end of this mission. Virgil, though, knew when to hold back, so she was only slightly surprised when he changed the subject to their jobs - specifically Gordon's.

"So - uh, you've spent the most time with him. You really think Gordon can handle this?" And there was more than enough of Scott's worry behind Virgil's concern.

Her lips thinned, feeling the slide of the lipstick as she sought the answer that would appease the older brother. A pop as her lips puckered and separated and his eyes were back on her, "Gordon is much better at hand to hand combat than we give him credit for."

Virgil frowned, "But can he handle this kind of fighting? I mean, it's not like we get to do this kind of thing on a regular basis."

A nod and Kayo pushed the bangs back again, "The problem's not going to be in his ability to take down his opponent. We don't know how well he can take a hit." 

"And he'll be taking those."

She offered a sympathetic smile, "Hopefully, not. That's what we've been focusing on - avoid getting hit, softening blows, and instant knockouts." A brow rose over dark brown eyes and she continued, "Where our brother lacks in size and strength, he compensates with speed and momentum. Gordon won't have the ability to grapple certain opponents, but he can avoid them long enough to throw himself into their weak points - pressure points - that will send even the largest fighters to the mat."

"So - he might be able to do this?" The wariness was still there. 

Kayo hoped so, but that was not what Virgil needed. A smile that could rival Lady Penelope's and she nodded, "He can do this."

OoOoOoO 

Penelope had worked with Stephanie Cintas before - more times than she could count when it came to disguising herself beyond recognition. She'd had transformations that had fooled socialites who thought they knew her, making Steph irreplaceable. 

Today was no different. 

Gordon was frowning at his reflection as blue eyes stared back at the rich chestnut hair fading into black at the roots that had replaced his blonde. Steph had been forced to shave down the sides of his head to a mere quarter of an inch, a stark line of pale skin separating the styled coif of hair from the buzz. A bit of stain had been used to add emphasis to a broken nose long since healed, giving Gordon the look of a seasoned fighter. The t-shirt Penelope had given him did little to hide the fake tattoo that stretched from his wrist and over his shoulder. Certainly not his best look and if he was being honest -

"I look like Scott and Virgil's evil little brother," Gordon groaned. 

"And you weren't before?" Penelope teased, catching the spark of amusement before he sent her a unimpressed glare. "I do believe this will do, Steph. Fantastic work as always."

"You do tend to challenge my skills, Penelope," the woman grinned as she gestured for Gordon to head outside. "I believe your brother will be much simpler."

Gordon laughed, unconsciously ruffling his new hairstyle before running his fingers over the sizes. "Good luck with that." 

Sensing the potential for conflict with the challenge Gordon could present, Penelope looped her arm through the aquanaut's and pulled him towards the door. "I'll bring Virgil in, promptly."

There was still plenty of sunlight as they stepped out into the evening light, the London agent having to give Kayo a second glance. It was amazing what a new hairstyle could do. Her smile grew as the two caught sight of Gordon, jaws going slack until a broad grin preceded a laugh.

"Wow - I mean, holy crap, Gords," the elder brother was apparently lost for words as he stifled his exuberance with a hand over his mouth. 

"That's amazing," Kayo added, flicking the bit of hair that fell over Gordon's forehead. "Although, it'll be difficult getting used to."

"Oh, don't worry. As soon as this is all over, I'm going back to sunshine blonde," the aquanaut groused and Penelope understood the sentiment. Brunette was not her favorite - on either of them. 

"Virgil," Penelope diverted the conversation back to their needs. "Your turn."

It was Gordon's turn to laugh as the apprehension filled the engineer's composure, "Have fun, bro. Oh! Does Steph take requests? I'd love to see him bald, maybe a fake beard!"

The glare that hit the younger brother could've melted steel, but only encouraged Gordon to grin like a child at Christmas. Thankfully, Virgil abandoned the invitation for trouble and followed the London agent inside. 

"Nothing to worry about, Virgil," Penelope soothed. "You won't need as - severe a change as your brother."

That seemed to ease the worry as they stepped inside and the engineer visibly relaxed, "That's good to know. Our brothers are going to have enough of a field day with those two."

She handed him over to the expert, content that the results would be just as effective. Penelope wasn't simply depending on their abilities to fight, but also Gordon's way with stretching the truth, Kayo's management of their safety, and Virgil's quick treatment of wounds. The last thing she wanted was to throw them into a rescue scenario unprepared. 

For the briefest of moments, she allowed herself a sense of uneasiness. These weren't simply people she worked with. They were family and if anything went wrong - 

They would adjust. They were all skilled in split second decision making. If anything went south, they would ensure it was righted or they would extract. The fail safes were set up for that reason. Penelope also understood that the Tracys were more than willing to be on this mission. She wasn't forcing them to help in any way.

"Done," Steph's voice startled her more than she would admit. 

"That was quick," Penelope turned to see just what her colleague had done and blinked when she realized why it hadn't taken nearly as long as the others. Virgil was standing awkwardly in the center of the room, raven hair combed to the side, his faux hawk tamed into a more subdued style. The final touch was a pair of black rimmed glasses. "Ah, perfect," she offered the engineer an approving smile. 

He laughed, "Just call me Clark Kent." 

"Too right, just don't take those off and no one will ever know," Penelope matched his smile before sending him outside to face his family. "Thank you, Steph. You've done some tremendous work."

"It'll keep them from being recognized, but I do not know about their safety. Are you certain you mean to trust them with this mission?" It was clear the woman knew enough, but was still outside the relationship the Tracys and herself shared. 

"There's no one I could trust more," Penelope offered her gratitude one more time before leaving to find the rest of her team doting over each other's new looks. She gave Parker a nod, which he returned, opening the door to their vehicle. "We're all finished. We should be arriving at our hotel in approximately three hours."

"Great," Gordon moped, moving aside so that Penelope could climb in first. As he took his seat, she was grateful for her sunglasses, unable to stop staring at his new visage. There was an odd ache in her chest at seeing her friend so contrary to his usual bundle of sunshine and tacky island shirts. And to make it worse, she missed it all. The darkness of his hair seemed to steal a bit of his light. 

It's only temporary, she told herself as the car pulled away from the house and back to the highway. A few months from now, he would have his hair back and the tattoo would be gone. Penelope only wished her look was so easily reversed. As it was, she would need the brown bleached out and her usual blonde back in place. 

This was the price of a covert operation, however and she was pleased that her friends were so well disguised. Penelope could only hope the rest of the mission went as well. 

OoOoOoO 

"Shouldn't be anything to worry about," Micah heard his manager over the cry of the crowds through the vidprojector. The boxer was making a trip around the ring, hands high in victory. 

"Right," he pulled up another fight to watch. "Wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him, though."

"As I said, nothing to worry about," a grin that meant he knew exactly what Micah wanted. "I've already got people on standby. We'll simply add Mr. Tucker to the list."

As the figure in the video took down another opponent, Micah grinned, "Good, I'm actually quite excited to meet this new up and comer. Should make for an interesting fight if he gets that far." 

"I'm sure," his manager grinned as he went back to all that came with making Micah who he was. No one would stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you make this, John?" Gordon questioned, in awe of the video that showed him knocking out someone he'd never met, much less fought, before. 

"EOS was able to create the moves from footage she's been accumulating," the astronaut explained. "And then I overlapped your image over the 3D model. Easy."

"If you say so," Virgil commented over his shoulder as they sat in the hotel room waiting for the girls to get back with lunch. They'd spent much of the morning getting their rooms organized, too tired to have done it the night before. "How are Brains' new nanobot trackers working?'

"Still reading your positions loud and clear. Looks like Kayo and Lady Penelope are headed your way," for emphasis, the red-head threw the blueprints up of the hotel and they could see the figures at the end of the hall with Parker at the rear. 

"Great! I bet Brains is happy," Gordon could imagine the excited scientist happily watching them on the same readout. "How's big brother?"

"Currently helping a group of climbers down a mountain," John grinned. "He got a rescue call pretty early."

"Ah, that'll keep him occupied for a minute," the aquanaut chuckled. It wasn't that he didn't like the constant fretting from Scott, but his brother didn't need to put himself through so much stress when they had the situation handled. 

"Oh, he's already gone with Alan to drop off a pod in your area in case something happens," John grinned, just as aware as the rest of them of Scott's overprotective tendencies. "Transmitting coordinates now."

"Thanks, John. We'll keep in touch," Virgil added as the information came through just as the rest of their team entered the suite. The connection cut after a quick farewell and Gordon could already smell the local cuisine even through the takeout containers. 

"Oooh, yes!" The aquanaut climbed off the bed once Sherbert had abandoned the warm lap in order to greet his mistress. "You guys are the best!"

"I'm fairly certain you mean the food is the best," Kayo teased and she wasn't completely wrong. Food just took priority at the moment as his stomach let out a growl. Without another word, Gordon accepted his container, Virgil producing a handful of utensils for the group. 

They sat and ate with the contentment of good food and the anticipation of a mission about to begin. The smell of season rice, chicken and shrimp still hung in the air as Lady Penelope produced a set of passes and an agenda for an evening meet and greet. Apparently, they were going to need to attend a pre-tournament event with all the other fighters and their managers. For Gordon and Kayo, it would be a great deal of regurgitating their profiles and making small talk with their potential opponents. Virgil would just confirm that he was capable of treating injuries and talk to anyone willing to converse with him. The London agent would be agenting - seeking any information that could lead to the missing fighters or those responsible. 

"Imagine if you got everything you needed tonight," Gordon observed as they made their way towards the tournament center. 

Lady Penelope smiled, her dark lips making her seem that much more sophisticated. He figured it was an intimidation tactic. She was a powerful woman most wouldn't dare cross - or withhold information from. "I suppose this would all be for not," she gestured to all of him, which was impressively dressed in a suit. 

"A real shame," he glanced over to Kayo who looked somewhat uncomfortable in a cocktail dress and heels. Definitely not what he expected to see her in and by the look on Virgil's slightly flushed face, he wasn't prepared either. It was something the younger man had observed on their way to Santa Luzia where their hotel lay. Gordon knew Virgil better than any of his brothers and it seemed a few feelings he'd revealed after a particularly grueling rescue were creeping back out. 

The car came to a stop and Parker opened the door, allowing the group to file out. Penelope gave a quiet indication that Gordon was more than happy to accomodate, offering his arm that she claimed without hesitation. It sent a thrill through his chest and he hoped she couldn't feel the way his pulse was racing. If she did, the hectic crowd within the building would distract her from it. 

Galas and Benefit events were usually all class and sophistication - Lady Penelope's comfort zone he suspected. This was entirely different. This was booze and lights, noise and show - Gordon's comfort zone. As they filtered into the cacophony of sound and movement, though, he realized how well she could adapt, taking them straight to the bar. Virgil and Kayo followed, doing their best not to attract attention unless absolutely necessary. 

"Wait here," the London agent ordered before disappearing into the crowd. He frowned, trying to lean back to see where she had gone, but unable to make her out through the walls of other attendees. 

"Hey, relax," Virgil's voice spoke over the noise. He didn't elaborate, simply meeting his little brother's gaze to make sure he was going to do as he'd been instructed. 

Gordon let his arms rest on the table to support his head, "I'm fine."

"Sure," a chuckle before movement caught their attention and a man - obviously one of the participants in the tournament - leaned against the other chair. 

"Well, hello, then," his smile was bright save for the gaps where teeth had been knocked out. "Name's Gavin - and you're the mystery couple, eh?"

For a second, no one spoke, but Gordon thrived in social situations, so with a beaming grin to match their guest, he answered, "Mystery? Sounds awesome! I'm Sam." 

"Mai," Kayo offered with a wave.

"And you?" Gavin asked as he took a seat, Gordon catching the slight twitch at the corner of Kayo's eye. "You a fighter?"

"Medical," Virgil seemed just as put off by the sudden intrusion, which meant it was up to the aquanaut to play nice. 

He sped through the videos he could remember and his mind snagged on one with the name he needed, "Wait, Gavin McGregor?"

"One and only!" Obviously, he wasn't modest. Good.

"Oh man! You're amazing! I saw you take down Mitch Williams in thirteen seconds flat!" It was true and he didn't have to hide just how impressive that was. 

"You're not half bad yourself," a brow rose as Gavin scrutinized the aquanaut. "Lot o' us are curious where you popped up from, seein' as none of us have heard of ya."

"Understandable, since this'll be my first big tournament. The boss found me at some fights run by a local gym. Apparently, they weren't sanctioned, but what can you expect from a small town." And the videos that John had fabricated would testify to that. Poorly kept equipment and a small crowd didn't make for a savory scene. "Who knew a couple wins at some smaller events would get me all the way here!"

"Then you must be worth keepin' an eye on if that boss o' yours gotcha all the way to the big leagues," for emphasis, Gavin didn't blink, simply staring Gordon down with the intent. After a moment where the sounds of the bar filtered in between them, the man let out a jovial laugh, drawing a broad grin from the aquanaut. "Just messin'. You make it far enough and I'd love a chance to fight ya."

Gordon genuinely laughed, "Feeling's mutual, just promise you won't go easy on the country kid."

A throat cleared and everyone turned to see Lady Penelope had returned, accompanied by a woman holding a tray of drinks. "Gentlemen," it was aimed at Gordon and his new 'friend'. 

"That's your boss?" Gavin whispered as he leaned over.

"Yep, and you're in her seat," he whispered back with just enough emphasis to convey how much trouble he would be in if he didn't move. 

"Apologies, love," the chair slid back and Gavin stood, gesturing for her to sit. She didn't, her fingers running over Gordon's shoulder, her thumb brushing the edge of his hair.

"Samuel, dear, I have someone for you to meet. You as well, Mai," she didn't have to ask twice as he got to his feet, catching the sly grin on Gavin's face. Kayo gave Virgil a quick nod before standing.

"Later, man," the fighter called as Gordon followed Lady Penelope towards a table not far from their original. 

"Mr. Gilroy, this is Mai Nguyen and Samuel Tucker, the fighters I spoke to you about," her voice was cool, in control of a situation he only had a slight grasp on, so he offered a smile and his hand, which the gentleman promptly ignored. 

Instead, the older man took Kayo's, offering his own smile, however, rife with superiority, "My pleasure." His eyes shifted to Gordon, "You believe you can offer a challenge in the ring?"

Gordon faltered only a moment as Penelope's arm looped into his, "Uh - that's the plan, so, yeah."

If the woman on his arm was upset with his answer, she didn't indicate it. Instead, she went on with the introduction, "Mr. Gilroy co-manages this event. I'm certain it will be quite the show."

"Thanks in part to your company's generous donation," Gordon couldn't remember how many times he'd heard that statement and wondered just how her ladyship managed to invest in so many endeavors. If it helped save lives, however, he wouldn't question it. 

"We do hope the event will attract more attention," Penelope continued, the aquanaut certain that she meant the attention of the appropriate authorities if this really was a hotbed of human trafficking. "If all goes well, I'm sure there will be more investments to follow."

This piqued Gilroy's attention and his demeanor shifted to gratitude, "I'm certain it will. In the meantime, anything you need, do not hesitate to ask."

With a few more pleasantries, the trio was headed back to their table only to find Virgil and Gavin in an intense conversation. The fighter was holding up his dress shirt to show off his abdomen. Gordon was quite eager to hear what they were talking about and wasn't surprised to see the intricate tattoo work that had caught his brother's attention. 

"It's not easy to find so much depth. The artist did an amazing job," Virgil marveled at the work. 

"If it's gonna be permanent, best be a masterpiece," the grin on Gavin's face lit up as they returned. "Oi, hear you've got some ink yourself. Care to show it off?"

His heart rate jumped, knowing it might be easy to spot the fake tattoo this close up. His arm lifted, the cuff of his jacket pulling back to show just enough of the brightly colored ocean-scape, "Sorry man, this is all I'm allowed right now." Gesturing to the woman next to him drew a bit of sympathy from the other man, who also took the hint it was time to leave. 

"Gotcha, another time then," he certainly hoped not, but Gordon gave a quick thumbs up as Gavin left to join other participants. 

"A new friend already?" Lady Penelope smiled as they took their seats, the drinks waiting for them. He was surprised to find the taste of alcohol in his and flashed the agent a questioning look. "For show, best make them last."

"So, time to mingle?" Virgil asked with a wince at the taste in his tongue. 

Penelope glanced at the intricate watch on her wrist - a deceptive replacement for her compact, "We have an hour. Find out what you can and we'll meet back here."

Gordon suppressed the urge to answer with their usual FAB, "Sounds good."

"Mai, you're with me," Penelope stood, her champagne flute held like the accessory it was, Kayo doing the same with hers. "Do try to stay out of trouble."

"We'll do our best," Virgil steered him away before he could add any worry. They were just meeting people after all.

And meet people they did. Gordon hadn't realized how long it had been since he had attended an event with more than a handful of people and it seemed his need for socialization had starved to the point he was happy to talk to anyone. Virgil stayed fairly silent for most of the verbal back and forth, offering medical advice and stories of the worst injuries he'd treated. 

That's where Gordon had left him - in the middle of a gruesome rescue that had been toned down for his persona - while the aquanaut excused himself to the bathroom. 

"Popular kid already?" A voice sounded behind him. He turned to face the man who was now blocking the exit, absently turning off the faucet and wringing the droplets off his hands. 

"Hi - uh," recognition hit him a moment later. "Micah, right?"

"Good eye," the man's arrogance coated his words. "Was hoping to meet you before the fights begin tomorrow."

"Well, ya found me," Gordon cocked a grin to match the other fighter's. "If you'll excuse me, though, I should get back to -"

"Oh, no need to rush off just yet," Micah took a lumbering step forward, easily towering over the aquanaut. The hands that landed on Gordon's shoulders kept him in place, an ache shooting through his left clavicle as the grip tightened. "I'm simply curious how a shrimp made it this far."

The desire to bristle against the jab at his presumed insufficiencies was smothered by the need to be the better person. With a grunt, Gordon shrugged off the hold, taking a step back, "You'll just have to watch and see. Hey, if you're lucky, we might have a match."

The big man laughed, "Surprise me, Shrimp. You make it to the finals and I'll show you what real fightin' is." With one last look at the aquanaut, Micah turned and left the way he'd come, "See ya later - or not." 

As the door closed, Gordon drew in a steadying breath, rolling his shoulder and massaging away the dull pain he hoped he'd hidden during the exchange. _Well, that's just great. First day and I've already made an enemy,_ his thoughts were interrupted as the door opened again, Virgil appearing in lieu of another participant who might want to add their own forms of intimidation. 

"Hey, you okay? I got a call," the engineer didn't need to elaborate. John was watching and would have picked up his increased heart rate. 

"I'm good - might've stepped on someone's ego a bit too hard, though," he gave his brother a reassuring grin. "I think Micah Huller might be worried I could beat him."

Virgil's brow rose and Gordon more than forgave the disbelief in the engineer's voice, "Seriously? He's probably one of the best fighters here."

Correct, which begged the question, "So why go out of his way to intimidate someone in the lower ranks?"

A pause as Virgil processed that information, pushing his unnecessary glasses back up his nose, "You think - maybe he's hiding something?"

"Wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him," and they would let Lady Penelope know. She could probably find out more through her connections. "C'mon, let's go see if he's messed with anyone else."

"After you," Virgil let him lead, exuding a level of protectiveness that Gordon could see if no one else could. The elder brother didn't like missing moments to watch over him, especially after what had happened with Braman. Even after hours spent talking his brother down from self-inflicted guilt, it still hadn't lessened the worry. 

Gordon suspected there would be more talks to come, but as they stepped back into the crowds, he let himself focus on their mission. 


	4. Chapter 4

By the end of the night, they had gathered enough of the same sentiment about Micah that Gordon had thought himself. The guy was an intimidating jerk, but that's as far as the comments went. Penelope had looked into him as well, but nothing had come back. That didn't mean the information wasn't out there. The man had made it quite clear that he was the top dog in these tournaments, if not by skill alone. 

After some much needed sleep, the team was up and off to the first day of matches. Unlike most tournaments that hosted only a few combatants at a time, this one was a bit more fast paced. Kayo would be up first in the women's competition, her alias and the names of all the other women posted on a bracket. If Kayo beat her first opponent, she would advance to the next. No breaks. Only fighting through the exhaustion. 

"She's got this," Gordon offered plenty of optimism as they watched Kayo square up with her third and final opponent for the day - Kris Bower, the crowd's choice if their cheers were anything to go by. The other two had been alarmingly skilled, but their sister was better. 

The fight started and the trio didn't dare breath. 

Maintain distance, anticipate the opponent's moves, counter. He knew exactly what she was thinking as she circled the ring, mirroring the woman in front of her. Two steps forward and Kris was trying to get in close to jab. Kayo took a quick side step forward in response as a fist tried to find purchase. Kayo's arm came up to hook around the extended one and Gordon marveled at how quick the security officer could react. A slit second and she was using the fighter's momentum to throw her to the mat. Kris was skilled enough to roll through it and get back to her feet just in time to block a knee jab to her torso. 

The crowd was shouting, now, entertained by the skill of both. They were back to their defensive circling, the close contact already making Kayo's opponent wary. The back to back rounds were tiring, even for Kayo, but she grew up with Kyrano's training. Knowing her body and using as little energy to achieve the greatest impact had been drilled into her and subsequently passed onto him in the short time they'd been training. Gordon wasn't surprised when Kris went in for another attack only to miss.

She was on the ground again after a knee collided with her gut, Kayo gripping her wrist behind her and pressing very specific points to keep the woman from getting back up. 

And the bell sounded. 

The fight was over and Kayo was advancing to tomorrow's events. 

"Damn, she makes that look easy," Gordon breathed before cheering the victor. Virgil let out a loud whoop of excitement that made the aquanaut grin. Regardless of the violence, his brother was enjoying himself and the skillset of their sister. In the ring, Kayo wore a grin, as well, laughing a little as she turned to eye her two biggest fans. 

"All participants in the men's tournament, please head to your designated arenas," an announcer called as Kayo jumped from the ring to join them. All eyes turned to Gordon and there was more than a little concern on their faces. 

"Alright, guess it's my turn," he went to leave when a hand caught his arm. He'd expected to see Virgil, but instead he came face to face with Lady Penelope. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised, but he smiled at the sight of her hesitation.

"Just be careful," because he tended to defy that request on too many occasions. 

"I will," and he was off to meet his first opponent. 

OoOoOoO 

She was nervous even though she knew Gordon had the abilities to take on his first combatant. Kayo had witnessed him shrug off multiple blows and perform disabling maneuvers more times than she could remember in the last few months. They had started his training well before Lady Penelope had requested their assistance in order to build a bit more protection during rescue missions. All of the Tracy boys had gone through it, but the aquanaut had excelled, much to her surprise. 

No, it wasn't his abilities that had her worried. It was the responsibility that rested on her shoulders. It was her training that was supposed to keep him safe. If she failed in preparing him, then anything that happened from here would be her fault. 

The drawl of the announcer over the speakers pulled Kayo from her thoughts and her eyes lifted to the ring. Two figures entered, one she recognized, the other a threat. Gordon knew exactly where they would be and gave them a bright smile before finding his spot on the mat. Leave it to him to alleviate their worry with one simple gesture. 

A shout to their left and she saw Gavin, his hands around his mouth as he called out, "Get'im, Sammy Boy!" He followed it with a long whoop that made Gordon laugh. 

_ Focus _ , Kayo wanted to yell it at him. This wasn't the time to appreciate a new friend - if that was what the man was. There were so many elements to this sport that she questioned Gavin's motives. A quick glance to Lady Penelope and she could see the same resolve. They would keep an eye on him. 

And then the bell sounded. 

Five minutes to knock out or the judges would decide.

Gordon's opponent was fast, already charging in to grapple the aquanaut, but he was prepared. A pivot and he was out of the man's grasp. He could have attacked, the man wide open, but Gordon was playing cautious, getting enough space to circle the man who was back up. 

The soft tap of their feet on the mat was loud in Kayo's ears, even under the shouts of the crowd and the commentary of the announcers. She was listening to the rhythm. Each step was an opportunity. A beat. A stutter and Gordon was moving, jabbing into his opponent's face, then another into his ribs. A knee from the other man landed on the aquanaut's sternum, but he was already backing away, the blow softened with his retreat. 

Another few seconds of dancing, sizing each other up, listening to the beats of their feet, and this time a blow buzzed past Gordon's face, a second striking his jaw. The two tangled together, grappling for leverage as the aquanaut brought a fist into a shoulder blade and a knee into the man's gut. They hit the edge of the cage, bouncing off the links as the hold continued. 

Virgil and Penelope took an anxious step forward, but Kayo remained with her eyes glued to Gordon's face. He was intense, focusing on the movements that kept him in place. And then, amber flicked up to meet her gaze, a request sitting in the irises and it took her a moment to decide if she should be angry or impressed. He was asking for permission to use a take down move. She'd explained early on that they weren't to be taken lightly and it appeared he had taken it to heart. 

A quick nod and the message was sent. 

The reaction was nearly instantaneous as Gordon's fist came up, the side coming down into the crook of the man's neck, sending a pain through his body while temporarily severing his ability to stay standing. As he fell, it was shocking and, for a moment, the crowd didn't register the win. The referee was on top of the downed man, checking his ability to keep going, but it was obvious he wasn't getting back up. 

The roar of the crowd came the moment the ref signaled the knockout. None was louder than Virgil's as he jumped with the oddly placed excitement of seeing his little brother take down another human being. Kayo elbowed him into toning it down, Gordon's team supposedly well aware of his skillset. No need making people question why the medic was so excited to see one knockout. 

"Sorry," he whispered before pulling back his praise to just clapping. 

In the ring, Gordon was helping the dazed man to his feet, giving him a firm pat on the back before he could be escorted from the stage. The aquanaut turned to his sister, eyes bright with energy. First chance to really prove himself and he'd done well. They would continue to work on distancing and countering later, but he could handle himself.

He disappeared from the platform and the trio waited for him to meet back up, but after a few minutes, it appeared something was hindering him. They found out just who it was when they decided to locate the younger Tracy themselves. 

"Wha' did I say, Seth! I knew this one would be a challenge," Gavin had his arm over Gordon's shoulders and it appeared he was enjoying the introduction to the red-head's friends. 

"Oi, ya say you've only done small competitions?" A stocky, well built man grinned, matching height with the aquanaut. 

"Enough of 'em to qualify for this one!" Gordon beamed back. "This is so much cooler than the rings I've been in."

"And they just get cooler," Gavin released him and playfully sent a fist into Seth's shoulder. "Ain't that right?"

"Wait, you're both top tier ranked?" Fake blue eyes widened and Kayo had to keep Virgil from walking into the conversation. Gordon was making "friends" that could provide information. They needed to let him work. 

"Friendly competition," Seth chuckled as he hit Gavin back a bit harder. "Gav and I'll be up later tonight. If you make it through your next two matches, you should come see how the big boys fight."

Anyone else might've taken the dig and retaliated, but Gordon simply laughed, "I wouldn't miss it! Just make sure you two don't hold back. I wanna see what I'm gonna be up against."

"Oh ho!" Gavin seemed to feed off physical interactions as he clasped his arm around Gordon's shoulders again, giving the smaller man a shake. "I like this one! Ya better make it that far, now that you've thrown down the challenge and all. Say, after the matches, what say we all get a drink? Not hammered or nothin, that's just irresponsible."

"Sounds great!" But it kind've wasn't. If Gordon made it through his next two matches, she would need to review for the more advanced tiers. 

At this point, Lady Penelope stepped in, breaking up the all too apparent bromance that was forming. "Samuel, come along."

Like magic, her voice had broken through and Gordon was quickly extracting himself from Gavin, but not before calling back, "See you two later!"

"You better!" Was shouted back as they separated. 

"What was that about?" Virgil was obviously trying to keep the growl out of his question. 

"It's called making friends. I know you know what those are, big bro," there was no missing the tease in the aquanaut's voice. 

A light laugh had them all turning to the London agent. When she realized she had their attention, she smiled, "I believe Samuel's got the right idea." Penelope continued at their puzzled looks, "Those two are much higher up in the competition. You might just be able to see what they know."

The confidence was enough to plaster a broad grin over the aquanaut's face, "See! I get to go hang out with the cool people and learn some stuff. Double win."

"That's if you win your next two rounds," Kayo clarified. "They know that move now, so watch yourself. It's only going to get more difficult."

That seemed to sober her brother as the smile fell. She hated bringing him down sometimes, but Gordon was his own worst enemy. He was too easily excited, which led to mistakes. Kayo's job was to keep him safe, so bringing him back to earth was important. 

"Right," Gordon rolled his shoulders as they stopped in front of the ring where two combatants were circling. The fight was already underway and the men were slamming fists and knees into each other. It was vicious and something Gordon needed to take seriously. He knew that.

Kayo just hoped the lights of fame didn't distract their fish.

OoOoOoO 

This fight could've gone better had it not been for the previous one. Gordon was circling his opponent - a man with the bulk of Virgil, but the height of Scott - and he easily felt the throb in his side where his second fight had left a few ribs bruised and possibly cracked. Virgil had iced it once he'd left the ring, the other man having to be carried out after a couple well timed strikes into pressure points. 

The mountain in front of him lunged and Gordon leapt to the side, sending a kick into the man's gut, bringing his leg back before the arms could wrap around it. If the blow hurt, the man didn't appear phased. 

A fist came out, catching Gordon in the side of his face, sending him stumbling into the fence, but he couldn't stop. He pushed off and spun, finding the figure squaring up again. The taste of metal seeped over his tongue and he fought the urge to spit. His mind was screaming at him to find an opening and take this guy down, but size was suddenly not to his advantage. 

Speed was, however, and he jumped away as another attack ensued. Gordon needed to get behind this guy, get out of his strike range and then go for the knockout. 

Another swing at his head and he landed a blow into the armpit, earning a sharp growl of pain from his opponent. Dancing away on legs that didn't feel nearly as tired as they should, the aquanaut watched the anger morph into rage.

_ Get them angry, they'll stop thinking _ , Kayo's voice filtered in. Well, this guy certainly was upset. 

The pounding of feet larger than his echoed through the ring. Only a few minutes left and then it would be up to the judges. 

The big man charged, fists barely missing Gordon's nose as he backpedaled - and collided with the fence. 

A split second and he dodged, his opponent slamming into the chain length and Gordon couldn't hesitate. He pushed off the mat and threw himself onto the man's back, arms wrapping around his head and chest while legs secured around his torso. There was a moment of disorientation as they flew backwards and Gordon was doing his best just to hang on. They stopped in the center, large fists swinging back to try making contact with the aquanaut. He had the advantage, however, and brought back a fist, launching it into the side of the man's head. 

They stumbled back the way they'd come, Gordon's ride spinning so that he found himself wedged into the fence. The fire that tore through his back as the impact hit his ribs almost forced him to relinquish his grip. 

Meaty fingers gripped the arm still around the man's chest and Gordon knew he needed to act fast, his legs tightening to keep him in place. His other hand came back up again, poised to hit the pressure point. 

And as his hand connected, the larger man's head snapped back, right into Gordon's nose.

His legs lost their hold as he fell, clinging to the chain link to stay upright as pain surged through his head. He was vaguely aware of a rumble under his feet and then the loud cries of the audience. A hand caught his arm and by the support being offered through it, Gordon let himself be led forward. He blinked against the pain blossoming behind his eyes, finding himself at the center of the ring with the referee holding his arm aloft. 

That explained the shouts of his name. Blue eyes turned to find his opponent slowly trying to regain consciousness, which also explained the cheers. 

And then, standing at the opening to the ring was Virgil, hand outstretched and ready to take care of him. Thankfully, the man holding his arm understood and pushed him in the right direction and Gordon gladly fell into the waiting arms that took him off to deal with the aches in his body. 

"Good job, Squirt," his big brother offered as he set him on a bench in one of the locker rooms. Out of the cacophony of the arena, Gordon was able to focus, blinking until his vision cleared.

"Did ah win?" A cloth came up to his chin as something warm dribbled past his lips. 

"Yes, now stop moving so I can check you out," the medic lifted one of Gordon's hands to hold the cloth in place. Thumbs moved over his cheeks until they reached the bridge of his nose and he gave a pained hiss. "Shush, it's not broken."

"Feels bro'en," but if he was being honest, with every passing second, he was feeling better, if not a bit giddy with the win. He gave his brother a lopsided grin, "Loo's 'ike 'm goin' out t'night, dough."

The despondent expression on Virgil's face was almost worth the subtle tap to his nose and subsequent needles that followed. Big brother wasn't happy about it, but this was the option they had and Gordon was more than happy to hang out with people who enjoyed beating each other up and talk about his first three victories. 

Who knows, it might even be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Love. These. Boys!


	5. Chapter 5

"I -" silence floated over the table, beer bottles hovering as the group waited for the red-head to continue. "I really wanted to fight you." Gavin's finger jabbed into the aquanaut's chest with utter dejection. "Gah, Seth! Just this once, man!"

"Sorry, Gav," the smaller man grinned, entirely not sorry. "Better luck next time, right? Or maybe after some trainin'. Gettin' a bit slow, old man."

There was a growl of warning and Gordon took the opportunity to intercede before anything came of the banter, "I know I could use some training." He gestured to the bruise over his jaw before reapplying the ice pack Virgil had sent with him. "Think I got lucky on that last one."

"You kiddin' me?" Gavin stared at him like he'd lost his mind. The neck of the bottle in the man's hand tilted towards him for emphasis, "You took down a fighter twice your size in one blow! Not many out here can do that!"

No one out here had trained with Kayo. "That is true," and he might have thrown a knowing look at the red-head before taking a sip of his one and only beer. An opening made itself available and he let the question pass his lips, "So what now? Just gonna stay and watch?"

"Wouldn't miss it! I'm gonna need you to show Seth, here, a thing or two." A toothy grin aimed at the other fighter who just laughed, whether at the obsurdity of Gordon winning or the dig from his friend, the aquanaut couldn't tell. It was jovial, at least. 

"Well, I heard Janus already left," Seth informed them and Gordon felt slightly confused and concerned. Janus had been his final opponent. If he'd left for medical reasons, it would be the iR members fault. 

"Heard, where? The ladies' lockers?" A sly smile from Gavin told of mischief that only seemed to embarrass the man. 

"Y'know she'll tear your head off for that kinda talk," Seth warned. "You know she can."

"Who?" Gordon asked, intrigued. 

"Kris Bower, his girlfriend," and also the woman Kayo had easily taken out of the tournament. 

Gordon had the courtesy to look worried, "Sorry about that. Mai is pretty skilled."

"No worries, mate," Seth waved him off. "Comes with the territory. Your friend is a bit scary, though."

"Got that right," he took a sip, fully aware that Kayo was listening in. His family hadn't been about to send him out on his own. If he missed something, they would be ready to pick up on it and direct him onto the necessary path. 

A calm, cool voice filled his ear _ , "Probing questions, Gordon. You've obviously made friends." _ There was a smile mingling into Penelope's request.

The bottle tapped on the wooden surface and he was more than happy to comply, "So how long have you two been competing?"

"Mmm -" he'd caught Seth mid sip before he laughed and gestured to the red-head. "Old man over there's been in it since he was sixteen!" Which was saying something since Gavin's bio had informed him that he was currently twenty-seven - same as Virgil. His older brother hadn't even been a part of international rescue at sixteen and it was difficult to imagine anyone fighting for that length of time. 

"Don't let 'im fool ya," Gavin interjected. "That's just when I started gettin' into real fights. Street brawls and the like. Still just as much fun, mind you!" 

"Impressive," Gordon leaned against the table. "Where do you get the drive? I've only been doing this a couple years and I can't imagine my body'll last that long." The ice pack left his face to prove his point.

"All depends on how often you get broken," the smaller man offered, stretching his arm over his chest. "The more you train, hone your skill, you won't have to worry about wearin' yourself down. Just don't get hit."

The ache in his ribs was encouragement enough to take the advice, "That's what Mai tries to teach me - not an easy feat."

"So that explains it," a laugh as Gavin pinned him with a knowing grin. For a moment, Gordon wondered if he'd said something wrong and alerted them to his real purpose for meeting them for drinks, but the amusement on his friend's face calmed the worry. "You two fight the same - she's better, of course. I'd love to know how you two can get knockout blows so easily."

His laugh was accompanied by Kayo's soft chuckle, "Trust me, it ain't easy. She tends to make you learn through experience. Can't tell you how many times I woke up with a headache and a face full of mat." A cocky grin spread over his face as he realized, "Hey, I can probably show Seth tomorrow!"

Gavin found that epiphany quite amusing as he let out an excited yip, "Now, that I'd pay good money to see!"

Gordon's brow lifted as Seth added his own form of excitement, "You willin' to lose that cash, eh?"

A laugh, deep and mocking, "A hundred on the kid knockin' you on yer arse!"

"Oh, you're own, Gavvie-boy," a hand thrust out and the red-head accepted it with a hearty shake. It all happened so quickly, the aquanaut hadn't had time to stop it.

But that didn't mean he couldn't question the bet, "Whoa whoa, I thought gambling on the fights was illegal?"

"Frowned upon," Seth clarified. "Now, if we were bettin' through a bookie, big money, then yes, but this is just a friendly wager."

"Yep, nothin' to worry about," Gavin took a sip of his drink, finishing it off. "You boys want another?" Gordon waved him off, his bottle still mostly full. As he left, Penelope's voice was back in the aquanaut's ear.

_ "They're hiding something," _ she sounded entirely too pleased and whether it was aimed towards him or the information he was gathering, it still sent a flutter through his chest.  _ "Keep talking to them about gambling." _

Gordon turned his focus to Seth, figuring he might be more forthcoming on his own, "There's gotta be some kind of gambling in the shadows, right? I'm sure that alone was what kept our town alive."

"Well," it was offered with a hint of hesitation. "There's always gonna be the bets in small groups." Seth's gaze shifted slightly before he leaned closer to Gordon in order to whisper. "Truth is, there are a couple rumors goin' around that some of the fighters might be betting on themselves. Idiots."

Gordon's nose scrunched at the idea, sending a dull spike across the bridge. More than likely, fighters were betting on their opponents and going down in order to gain from their loss. It was easy enough to pull off. Make a few matches appear like you're likely to be the top fighter, bets would be placed on you winning only for the gamblers to lose. The pot would be much higher if one bet against themselves in that case.

"They'd risk getting disqualified?" He didn't have to fake the confusion and awe that people would be that reckless. 

"Money's a motivator if you don't think you'll make it to the final round for a chance at the belt and payout. In this case, ya might start off lookin' like you can barely handle an easy fight. Get a couple o' those and then, when you go up against the big dogs, everyone'll bet against ya. Easy money if ya got the skill." He had a good point. "Bloke's likely to make more placing an underhanded bet in the end."

Gavin returned with a glass of dark liquid and a basket of pretzels, "You two haven't been gossipin' behind my back have ya?"

"What's there to tell? Just planning your retirement party and finding the best old folks' home to ship ya off to," Seth ducked a salt-coated projectile and Gordon couldn't help but chuckle. They'd gotten some information and he was happy to observe the banter. The smaller fighter didn't seem willing to offer anything else with Gavin around, making Gordon think there might be a bit of mistrust between the two. 

The rest of the evening fell into much of the same dialogue. They discussed their past fights - or what Gordon had decided was an exciting story for his persona - trying not to make anything sound too over the top. Gavin and Seth had been more than happy to take the rest of the evening talking about other tournament locations and which had been their favorite. The tournament they were currently competing in was not their favorite, but had offered new challenges with the multiple fights in a day. Apparently, this was the only competition doing that and it was picking up interest. 

"I gotta call it, guys," Gordon relented as his watch buzzed a warning from his brother.

"Already?" Gavin groaned.

"I'm lucky my doc even let me out," he gave his friend's an apologetic smile. "But I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"You best believe you will," there was a warning in Seth's voice as he continued. "Get some sleep, Sammie. I'm expectin' a challenge!"

"Oh, you'll get one!" If not for how much these two seemed to enjoy the fights, Gordon might have felt worse than he already did about having to compete against either of them. He knew what Kayo's strikes felt like and he wasn't thrilled about using one on Seth. Maybe they would get lucky and find the bad guys before their fight started. That would make things far less complicated.

Gordon offered his farwells before heading for the door. Like clockwork, Virgil and Parker were waiting in the car.

"Have fun?" His brother asked as he carefully climbed into the back, his body still angry with him.

"You think Scott would be mad if I quit iR to follow my new friends around the country?" He grinned at the laugh that pulled from Virgil. "Thought as much."

"Hey, nothing's stopping you from just hanging out on occasion," this time there was sincerity of someone who understood the need for an outside life from their day job.

"That's if they still want to talk to me when this is all over," and not for the first time, he felt the guilt of deceiving people. 

Virgil was sat across from him, dark brown eyes pinning him with concern. How many times had those eyes found him in his moments of vulnerability and worked to dig free the root cause? Tonight was no different, "I'm sure if they know you're doing this to rescue fighters who've gone missing, they'd be more than understanding."

Gordon couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled up as Gavin's voice filled his head with exclamations about them being members of international rescue. They were the good guys after all. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Their ride was a short one as they pulled up to the hotel lobby and made their way up to the room. Kayo was waiting in her workout gear, not a good sign for the aquanaut as she threw his gear to him.

"Aw, do we have to?" Gordon recognized the mistake immediately, but he was tired and sore, which she easily played on.

"If you think you can take another blow to your ribs tomorrow, we can skip it?" A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, fully aware that another blow would mean a broken rib. There was no way he could progress with that kind of impairment.

"Fine, gimme a minute," he took the clothes and headed for the bathroom in their suite. Once inside, his shirt came off and he got his first good look at the bruising over his side. He knew they were only bruises, but that didn't lessen how angry they looked. 

When he re-emerged, he found everyone in the living room, the chairs and tables pushed aside or moved to another area in order to make room for their sparring match. Lady Penelope had taken up a spot in the corner, an array of files before her. Gordon wanted to ask, but the look on his sister's face said any further delays wouldn't be tolerated. 

"We'll work on your blocking," Kayo informed as she dropped into an attack stance. Gordon followed and waited for the lesson. "Since the matches are shorter than usual, most fighters are going to go in fast and hard."

He was well aware of how the hits he'd received had made it through their original strategies, "So move with the hits and keep out of their reach."

"This time you'll need to get close and stay close," she corrected, much to his confusion. "This next group is going to be far more skilled. If you can stay close, you won't take strong hits and you'll have access to the pressure points."

That still didn't sound ideal, but he would trust Kayo with his life, "Alright, hugs and hitting. Sounds fun."

"Come at me and I'll demonstrate," and she was smiling.

He groaned, but complied with a quick rush forward to aim a blow to her head. There was no reason to worry about hitting her. His fist met air as he felt her arms wrap around his back, her hands pressing into his shoulder blades. A moment where his fists came down was negated as she jammed a knee into his gut. It wasn't hard enough to cause damage, but it left him slightly staggered and sucking in a lost breath. 

"So, hugs and hitting," she concluded with amusement.

"Got it," a thumbs up and Gordon straightened. He watched Kayo gesture to Virgil and his mood suddenly lifted. 

"Uh, I think he's got it," his elder brother tried, well versed in his role of test dummy back on the island. 

"I need to see," mischief that rivaled his own was hidden behind the actual necessity of measuring Gordon's skills. 

"I'll be gentle," the aquanaut mused. He wasn't going to admit how exhausted he was and how easily Virgil could counter his attempts. With a sigh, he watched his brother take his place across from him. At the security officer's word, the engineer rushed forward. The expectation was for Gordon to mimic Kayo's move, but that would be too simple. Instead, he dodged the fist aimed for his face, wrapping his arms around his brother's chest and jamming his elbows out. The move created an instant opening for Gordon to duck under an arm and swing around grabbing the larger man's ankles, pushing him off balance and crashing to the floor. In a split second, the aquanaut moved, landing on top of the prone engineer to lock him in place. 

"Ow - really?" Virgil whined from his new place on the floor. 

Loosening his grasp, Gordon decided his brother made a perfectly suitable bed, "K, I'm done." It was difficult to tell if he was informing Virgil or Kayo, but with his energy from the day quickly draining, he hoped she would allow him some reprieve. 

"Good, again," his tormentor ordered, but it was Virgil that stood first, Gordon clinging to his back before being lowered to his feet. "This time, let Virgil take you to the ground and I want you to get out of it."

A sympathetic look from his brother preceded him grappling the tired aquanaut and there might have been some payback motivating the controlled fall to the carpeted floor. For a brief second, the air left his lungs, but training kicked in and he had his arm up and under Virgil's chest, keeping close as he leveraged the larger man off, allowing Gordon to shift his legs around and lock his brother in place, effectively changing their positions so that the engineer fell into the floor. The move was over once he was pinned and a balled up fist touched the spot that would knock his opponent out.

"Can I sleep now?" Gordon rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Do you think you can do that in the ring tomorrow?" Kayo asked in all seriousness. 

He wanted to say yes, a hundred percent, sure thing, but this was all still new. "I'll do what I've gotta. There're lives on the line."

She smiled at his answer, offering a hand to help pull him up. He took it, wobbling slightly.

And then he was spinning, her arms wrapping around his throat in a lock, "You want a break, get out of this and I'll let you go to bed."

The pressure wasn't enough to knock him out, but in his exhausted state of mind, he reacted with trained muscles. He bent forward, pulling her with him and stepped back, twisting out of her grip enough to hook his arm under her legs and sweep her off the floor. In one quick move, he placed her in the closest location that involved the least movement - Virgil's arms. 

He missed the startled look on both faces as he turned, content to have achieved his goal. 

"Good night," he called over his shoulder - his very achy, tired shoulders - before closing the door to his and Virgil's room and collapsing on the bed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this combat choreography stuff is difficult x.x hope some of it made sense!


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope's gaze had followed Gordon's retreat through the translucent glow of her screens. Today had been an immense demonstration of her friend's abilities to adapt. A little over a month ago, she had been somewhat reserved about her thoughts on how well he would do on this mission. Gordon Tracy rescued people. He wasn't a fighter - in her mind, anyway. 

On the contrary, the aquanaut showed he could and would do what was necessary to complete his job. Where there had been admiration before, now there was an awe that stole her breath. A smile tugged at her lips as she let herself recall the one time she had pressed then against his. There might have been an increasing desire to repeat such an action ever since.

But that could all wait until after they finished their mission to search for Jeff. It would be a bit selfish on her part to distract him from that goal.

The rest of her musings were interrupted by the awkward shuffling and dialogue from the other two figures left in the room. Virgil was lowering Kayo to her feet, his ears almost glowing the same red as his cheeks. 

_Now, that is an unexpected change_ , Penelope thought as she watched them separate, the impromptu training session ended by the aquanaut. Virgil excused himself with the need of ensuring that Gordon completed his stretches before bed. Kayo stayed, eventually crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him leave. 

They were easy enough to read.

"Kayo," the agent broke the silence first.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" She didn't sound angry, per say, but there was frustration in the undertones. 

In reality, she hadn't been trying to pry into the potential love life of her friends, but there was no helping how people tended to simply spill everything to her. It only made her job that much simpler. The problem was, these were her friends, not egotistical business representatives willing to tell her anything if it meant they would have her investment.

She did have some experience with the Tracys awkward abilities to express their feelings, however, "So I take it this is new for him?"

Kayo nodded, but stopped as she seemed to consider the question. A moment later, her head tilted with realization, the dots connecting, "Oh… ah, that explains why he's been helping so much with Thunderbird Shadow. I thought it was just because he liked my 'bird." She sank down, onto the sofa, her face falling into her hands. 

A frown took over the grin at the sight of her friend in distress, "This is a problem, then?" And really, there were only a few reasons why it would be. 

Green eyes emerged from her hands to stare at the door to the boys' room and she sighed, "I guess I've always just considered them my brothers."

That wasn't true - not fully, at least. Penelope could hear the uncertainty in her voice and the way she shifted uncomfortably on the plush sofa. "You've never considered the possibility?"

And she was caught, a red hue brushing over Kayo's cheeks as memories came back to her, "I mean - there've been moments -" 

A knowing smile and she knew there was only one thing that would help, "You should talk to him after all this is over. In the meantime, figure out what you want. You've known the Tracys longer than I have and I'm certain he can't hide anything from you."

She laughed, short and understanding, "You're spot on there."

They fell into a silence as they came to realize the rest of this conversation would need to be between Kayo and Virgil. The next topic wouldn't be quite as entertaining.

"In other news, I've discovered something from what Gordon gathered," Penelope pulled up the data she wanted to discuss. Kayo seemed happy to have the distraction. "Gordon's last opponent - they said he had already left. I checked and he checked out of his hotel online, but it appears his flight pass for returning has not been used."

"You believe he was taken?" The security officer asked, pulling up video from around the building. Penelope had already reviewed some of the footage and transferred most of it up to John. If there was something to be found, the astronaut and his AI would find it.

"That's the thought," she also had a list of the other fighters staying in the building and only two others had left early. The same situation had been discovered for one, the other having traveled in by car. That vehicle was no longer in the parking garage, but it would be easy enough to locate. She shared this information as well, a dark look passing over Kayo's face. "What is it?"

"They all lost," it was a simple observation, though many of the contestants that had lost their fights still remained in the hotel. It would make sense to only take a few, however. Too many would bring unwanted eyes onto the operation. 

Another thought crossed her mind as she tried to work out a way to find where the group had been taken. Penelope wanted to expel it from her head the moment it appeared, but now that it was there, it was a viable option.

Apparently, her expression and silence had alerted Kayo to her struggle, "You have a plan?" 

"I do, but I'm not very fond of it," she frowned as she reduced the screens and closed her compact. 

"A bit dangerous?"

"Hence why I'm open to other suggestions," a hopeful glance to the security officer.

"One of us has to lose," Kayo surmised on her own and Penelope hated to admit, it might be their best chance. 

"I'd like to keep that as a last resort if at all possible," she urged. If they could find the connections they needed, there might not be a need for either of them to be put in further danger.

"Understood, but -" Kayo's lips thinned as she sighed. "We've only got two days left."

"Then we best keep working," there was no further need for discussing an option she had no intention of pursuing. The proof would be in the footage. John would find it and she could pull Gordon and Kayo from the competition. End of mission.

It had to be.

OoOoOoO

Virgil was a miracle worker. Yes, he'd forgotten to stretch, more interested in sleeping than anything, but his brother had forced him to complete the motions. In doing so, Gordon found himself able to walk with little resistance into the arena for a second day of brutal competition. 

Lady Penelope had placed herself close to him since they had arrived, she and Kayo having gone over what they had discovered while he was being tormented by his big brother. Whether it was to calm his nerves or hers, he was just happy to have her arm looped into his. The idea of Kayo or himself being taken was frightening, to say the least, but it was still an option. Maybe that's why the agent was so bent on keeping him within her eyesight. Virgil appeared to be doing the same with their sister. No one would get a chance to do anything at this rate.

That was, until Seth cut him off on his way to the competitor round up, "Sam! The hell - have you seen Gavin or Kris?"

Gordon glanced to Penelope in slight confusion, but he shook his head, his squid senses flaring. Anger seemed to be taking over the other fighter as his imagination ran wild. He began to pace and mutter something about cheats and lowlifes when the aquanaut caught his arm. His hands went up to stave off the glare Seth was throwing at him.

"Whoa, what's going on? What happened?" He started, wanting to calm his friend.

"They're gone! Left!" He gestured to a door that existed somewhere outside of the building. "Gav's already checked out and Kris never even came back to the room last night. Whaddya think happened?" It wasn't a question meant to be answered, but Gordon had an idea far worse than what Seth was conjuring. 

"Can you -" he didn't finish the request to the agent on his arm before she nodded. If the details lined up, maybe they could find out who was taking people. Her hand on his arm conveyed the hesitation to leave and Gordon took the initiative to pull himself away to deal with Seth. Penelope was gone a moment later. "Hey, you don't know that - maybe they're planning a party for ya? You know, to cheer you up after I kick your butt."

The glare he received said more than enough about how the fighter felt about that possibility. Gordon considered apologizing until the man shook his head, "I might just drop out - y'know I was only doing this for her. Who'd a thunk I was good at it."

His mouth felt dry at the sincerity and the implications that decision would lead to, "Whoa, whoa hang on. Let's not jump to conclusions. Have you called them?"

"Got their voicemail," he growled. "I spent all night calling and nothin'! Then this morning Gavin's up and left without a word. What else should I have expected?"

Telling him they might've been taken for some kind of underground fighting ring didn't sound like the best idea, "Look, let's say they are planning something for you. It'd look pretty bad to skip out on the only reason they're celebrating, right?" It felt wrong, deceiving Seth from what could be the truth, but this was certainly better than either alternative. 

Seth eyed him for a long minute, his expression sour as his jaw tensed. Gordon stood his ground as he tried to play his role of mood lifter. A subtle smirk. A slight tilt of his head. A calculated blink. And the fighter deflated just a hair below infuriated. He still held some anger, but didn't seem ready to bolt. 

"Fine, I'll leave a message," he conceded as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number Gordon could only assume belonged to Kris. It rang for far too long, the aquanaut hoping he was wrong and the woman would pick up. When she didn't and her message ended, Seth gave a quick one of his own, "Call me back or I'm outta here. I mean it."

"To the point," he tried not to groan. 

"Yeah, and if she doesn't answer, I'm out. Automatic win for you," he cocked a brow with that tidbit of information. "I'm surprised you're not trying to talk me into leaving."

"No glory in winning by default," Gordon hoped he sounded sincere. The truth was, he wasn't sure what he would have preferred more. Seth leaving would be a loss, potentially putting him in harm's way. Fighting Seth and losing himself would lead to his own life being in danger - which was a last resort right now. The problem with all of this would be if he beat Seth. They'd be back to putting an innocent in the line of fire. Any way he looked at it, there wasn't an ideal answer. They would just have to hope Penelope found something before the end of their match. 

OoOoOoO

The answers were much the same for Gavin McGregor as they were for everyone else who'd gone missing. The only change this time, Kris Bower hadn't checked out. She'd been roomed with Seth and simply not returned. The video footage had shown her leaving the room to pick up food from the hotel restaurant, enough for two. After that, she simply vanished. 

Penelope couldn't decide if she should be pleased with the new information or upset that they were still unable to figure out just how these people were getting out of the building. They couldn't simply vanish. The potential routes were being monitored by John, which included the loading docks and sewage system. One could get a full sized human out in the laundry or garbage. The sewer was a stretch, but she needed to have all her bases covered. 

Now, they were back in the event hall, waiting to see if Seth had made up his mind. A plan had been agreed upon after learning about the fighter's thoughts on leaving and Gordon had been handed a small tracker. It had already been placed on Seth well before the first call for all participants in the men's competition to assemble. 

Kayo was in the middle of her final match of the day that would signify her moving up to the championship match, Virgil on his feet watching her work. She was trying to keep some distance from the muscular woman hell-bent on defeating the newcomer to the fighting world and Penelope found she wasn't worried. Kayo had her opponent burning through too much of her energy as they traded blow with counter. The frustration was leading to miscalculations and with a stunning strike, Kayo had the woman falling to the floor. 

The London agent watched as her colleague landed on top of the prone fighter and discreetly placed a durmal tracker. Thunderbird 5 was well aware of what could happen in the next few hours and they wanted to ensure they didn't lose a fighter to the same fate as the others.

The announcer erupted as the knockout was called and the crowds followed. It was little more than a call for the next phase of their operation. Gordon's fight was a tossup she wished she had better control over. It would come down to Seth, however, and as their group made their way to the ring, they could see the collection of officials. No one looked too pleased, except Gordon, who was doing his best to console the cause of the stress.

"Don't listen to them," Gordon kept his voice low. "You do what you need to, just make sure you've thought it through. Wouldn't want you regretting it later." Fake blue eyes lifted to meet hers and Penelope could read the warning to let him handle it. 

"I thought about it," Seth almost growled. "All day. Kris still hasn't called me back and there's no point fighting if she's not gonna be here for it." There was no mistaking the sureness. He wouldn't be fighting the aquanaut any time soon. 

Gordon's lips thinned and he nodded, "Alright, man. I've got your back. You're gonna stay for the deciding match, though, right?"

He was playing the scared new kid act and it seemed to be working on the veteran fighter who just laughed, "Wouldn't miss it. I may not want to fight, but watchin' you knock the smug look off of Chapin or Ainsleigh's face will be priceless!"

Gordon's next opponent would be decided after their match. If he could defeat the winner, he would go on to fight the other champion of the day which was currently between Micah Huller and Sergio Garrett. Both men were expected to be a challenge for whomever advanced and Penelope again found herself hoping they would find the evidence they needed to bring the darker part of this sport down for good. 

The competition continued with one less fight and it was Gordon's turn to challenge Ainsleigh. To the aquanaut's advantage, he hadn't been worn out by an earlier fight with Seth. To his disadvantage, the larger man standing across from him had managed to finish his previous fight with little effort. One of the benefits of being six foot four and over two hundred pounds of muscle. 

The bell sounded and she could almost feel Seth's tension as Gordon shifted over the mat, ducking under Ainsleigh's grasping arms. The man was fast, however and caught the smaller forms bicep, spinning him in place before a fist caught the side of the aquanaut's face. How he stayed upright, the agent was certain it was by pure stubborn will. Gordon took the blow and launched himself at Ainsleigh's midsection, throwing him off balance and to the floor. With the aquanaut on top, he threw his own volley of punches to the man's face until arms came up to block the attacks. Gordon caught one arm, locking his own around it. The other searched for the point under Ainsleigh's chin. His fist was deflected before it could make contact and a meaty leg swung up to lock over Gordon's chest. 

"C'mon, you've got this," Seth whispered beside her. Virgil was on her other side, eyes unblinking as he watched his brother being pushed back at an angle that was most certainly putting strain on his lower vertebrae.

Fear began to edge its way under her calm composure, images of Gordon after his accident breaking through her wall and her fingers closed tight over the hem of her skirt. _Please, break free -_

Gordon Tracy would do anything she asked, she was certain of that, and it seemed that applied to requests she had yet to utter. To her relief, Penelope watched him release the arm he had captured and twist into the leg that was trying desperately to break him in half. Like a serpent, he wrapped himself around it and jabbed. His fist connected with the soft tissue under Ainsleigh's jaw and that was all they needed. The big man convulsed once and fell. The leg around Gordon loosened and he quickly extracted himself while the referee checked on his opponent.

A second that stretched too long and the ref stood, signalling a knockout and the end of the match. Seth and Virgil jumped up with the cheers of the crowd while Penelope and Kayo released the breath they held. The agent met the younger woman's gaze and smiled. 

One more hurdle crossed. She knew it had been difficult, watching the way Gordon stayed seated on the mat until Virgil could reach him. There was a moment where both combatants had their medics probing their faces, checking their eyes and snapping fingers by their ears. The aquanaut flinched, but seemed to find focus before being helped to his feet. Penelope considered the way Gordon hunched and knew he was in for a rough evening. 

She would ensure he got the rest he deserved.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't like it."

"I don't pay you to like it," Micah countered as they watched the fight between Samuel Tucker and Greg Ainsleigh from an observation office. 

"It's not that," the manager had his arms crossed over his chest as he eyed the competition. Pawns, really. They were his to move as he saw fit. The only problem was Tucker's entourage. He had too many eyes on him. Too many who could complain that Micah was trying to fix the competition. His job was to ensure that didn't happen.

"Then what?" The fighter stepped away from the window to grab the ice pack for his shoulder. 

"We're gonna need a whole lot of leverage on that kid. He's got some kind of technique I've never seen before," and there was the other issue. "He decides he wants to win and all he's gotta do is get close enough to knock you out."

"You'll think of something. You always do," Micah gave a smile that read of the trust he had in his partner, but behind it was a tone that said he better or else. He wasn't about to take a hit for some new brat who decided it was his time to join the big leagues. 

"Oh, I've got something that might just work," it would also involve a great deal of planning. A challenge - and he enjoyed a good one.

OoOoOoO

The ringing in his ears still hadn't faded after half an hour of taking it easy - Virgil's orders. The pain medication had taken the edge off his swollen jaw, however. The idea that he might have a concussion had been floated around, which was why Gordon found himself in Parker's company and a warm lump snuggled in his lap. Everyone else was talking to John as they monitored the trackers placed on the opponents who had lost, Seth included. 

The aquanaut had wanted to bring his friend in on the situation, but that could potentially leave them open. What if he was part of this and using Gordon's emotions against him? They would just have to try keeping everyone safe on their own. 

Sherbert wriggled in his lap and he absently stroked the pug's head, "Wish I could sleep - warm bed - lots of covers."

"H'I suggest a cold shower," the chauffeur added, not at all helpfully.

"Toe massage?" He tried with a grin.

"Not h'if your life depended on it," the answer was stern with a hint of warning. 

"Worth a try," Gordon let his eyes drift shut and a gloved finger flicked his ear. "Ow - Parker, I wasn't gonna -"

"H'of course not, you just couldn't stand looking at the wall, too, eh?" Parker's tone said he wasn't going to take any other excuse and when the finger flicked his ear again, Gordon was forced to pry is eyes open with a groan.

"Can't we go for a walk or something?" He felt the drag of exhaustion pulling on him the longer he sat on the couch. 

The older man was silent for a moment as he considered taking the aquanaut anywhere but the safety of the hotel room. His stomach growled in betrayal and Gordon almost laughed if not for the ache in his head. "Fine. We'll go get somethin' to eat and then h'it's back up 'ere."

"Yay," he cheered half-heartedly. 

Parker left just long enough to explain his intentions and came back with the strict instruction that Gordon was to stay with the chauffeur at all times and do as he was told. If his head hadn't been full of mush, he might have reasoned that the last part was a stipulation created by Parker himself. Gordon wasn't going to complain, though, just happy to be out of the room. 

Sherbert followed at his feet as they made their way down the hall and into the elevator. He found it surprising that the little dog was willing to stick close to him when his mistress was still within the suite. Not that he was complaining. Scott still hadn't approved a dog on the island, so it was nice to pretend, even for a few days.

The doors opened into the ornate lobby and it was much too short a trip to the restaurant entrance. He had to lean against the doorway as Parker placed their order, stifling a yawn. The pug jumped up to his shin and it took more effort than he would admit to reach down and pick him up. 

As he stood however, someone collided with his shoulder, sending him stumbling back into the hallway. His arms wrapped protectively around Sherbert as he righted himself ready to apologise. The face before him sent the words back down his throat. 

"Well, hey there, Tucker," Micah grinned, slapping his arm like they were old friends. Sherbert was more than happy to clarify the mistake immediately with a sharp bark and a lunge at the offending hand. "Whoa, call off your pup."

Gordon would've been happy to let Sherbert take a piece out of the fighter, but he kept his hold, smoothing a hand over his head. He frowned as it seemed the man wasn't about the take the hint, "Excuse me, we gotta get -"

"Oh, but I thought we could talk before our match tomorrow," and by talking, it seemed he was trying that intimidation tactic again. 

"I think we should leave it a surprise, don't you? Unless you're worried," a grin as he wandered into potential trouble. Nothing like poking a mountain lion as it toyed with it's meal. 

It was the right thing to say if he wanted to wipe the smug grin of Micah's face, a glare taking its place, "Funny guy, worst kind if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't and I've got more important things to deal with, like dinner," Gordon made to move back into the restaurant when a strong grip caught the back of his neck. 

"I think you can carve out time for this," Micah's voice was by his ear and the urge to elbow him in the side was calmed by the sudden presence of Parker.

"H'excuse me," the fingers left as the fighter seemed to realise he wasn't getting his way tonight. Gordon took the moment to get to the elder man who about faced and they made their way back to get their food. It didn't go unnoticed that Parker was sticking closer than necessary, only moving away to collect the containers. 

The hall was empty when they left and Gordon could only assume Huller had abandoned his attempt to "talk". Once they were in the elevator, Parker felt the need to talk.

"What was h'all that?" The annoyance in the man's voice was almost humorous.

A short laugh as the little adrenaline he had left ebbed, "I think he doesn't like me."

"Figured as much," Parker groaned. "Don't suppose your fight tomorrow'll be as straight forward h'as it should be."

"Mmm - you think he's as good as everyone thinks he is?" There was a reason Lady Penelope trusted Parker. He was a good judge of character - most of the time. 

"H'I think 'e believes you've got a good chance of beating 'im. Desperate comes to mind," the elevator chimed and the door opened to their hall. 

"That's a word for it," Sherbert wriggled in his arms, giving his chin a lick as if to make sure he was alright. "You wanna tell her ladyship or should I?"

"You can 'ave that honor," Parker chuckled. "H'I'll just 'ave to bare witness."

"So gracious," Gordon tilted his head down to look at the pug. "You'll back me up, won't you, Bertie?"

A wet tongue hit his nose and he knew at least one of them had a good outlook. They also had food. Maybe the news would be dulled by whatever smelled so good. 

One could hope.

OoOoOoO

Angry didn't even cover how he felt with the news about Gordon's encounter with Micah. Virgil had debated having John hijack the man's room and cause havoc. His little brother had assured him that he was fine and more than willing to show the fighter what it felt like to mess with a Tracy in the ring. 

After dinner, he'd spent the rest of the evening with Gordon watching fights until he was comfortable letting the younger man fall asleep. It was only a suspected concussion, nothing confirmed. He simply wanted to be safer than sorry. 

Leaving Gordon to his much needed rest, the engineer joined the group and it didn't escape him that Kayo was not included. She needed to be prepared as well for the next day's events. 

Lady Penelope and Parker were currently monitoring the combatants they had tagged with trackers. John hovered not too far from the map of dots. None of them appeared to be moving. 

"Still nothing?" It felt weird hoping for one of the dots to suddenly start leaving the area, but it would mean they were one step closer to ending this mission. 

"Looks like most have gone to their rooms," the London agent observed. "A couple are at the bar, but so far everyone's accounted for. John, you'll alert us if that changes?"

"I will," the red-head confirmed. "EOS is monitoring basic life signs. If anything happens, she'll be the first to know."

"Wonderful, thank you, John," her smile was much warmer without the dark lipstick her persona wore. 

They said their farewells and Virgil found himself alone with his immediate younger brother. The questions hadn't been asked with the others in the room and the engineer wondered if her ladyship was well aware that the brothers needed a moment. Besides the necessary check-ins with Scott, they hadn't delved too deep into how the mission was going. 

"He's done good, so far," Virgil answered his brother's query, knowing full well John had footage from the fights and would have been watching. "I'm just glad he only has one more left."

"You and me both. It's a good thing he knows how to take a hit," subconsciously or not, John ran a hand over his jaw before picking at an image on his end of the feed. Nothing came of the actions, but Virgil knew the astronaut was on edge.

"How's Scott handling all this? And no covering for him. I know he's worried, but he's been keeping it bottled up whenever we talk." It may have had something to do with the room being well occupied by the entire team when the commander called. He wasn't a big fan of getting emotional in front of his brother's, much less Lady Penelope and Parker.

"If it weren't for the occasional rescues and the testing of the T-drive engine, I think our brother would be bald," a knowing chuckle had a smile tickling the engineer's lips. Virgil wondered what that could possibly mean for the eldest Tracy, but upon further thought, he could also see a great deal of grey in Scott's future.

"Tomorrow should be the end of it, at least for Kayo and Gordon," he found some comfort in that fact. "You think Lady Penelope has enough information to find these people?"

John frowned, never a good sign, "Well, at the very least she knows who is being targeted. Finding them is going to be a little more complicated. If the people you guys tagged don't go missing, there might not be another chance until the next competition. And if these people decide to target a whole different one, we may never rescue the fighters."

Keeping the curse to himself, Virgil's frown deepened, "We might not have a choice then." The uncertain sound from his brother forced him to explain, "One of them is going to have to lose."

"Scott's not going to like that idea," the obvious statement wasn't necessary, but a reality they would need to address.

"Should we tell him before or after?"

A chuckle that almost answered that question for him, "Would it make much of a difference?"

"Probably keep him from ripping our heads off if we let him know beforehand," being second eldest to a group of trouble seekers meant he also felt what his big brother went through. They needed to tell him. 

"When he gets back, I'll give him the news," better John than Virgil. He might lose his nerve and change his mind. 

"Thanks, John."

"Don't thank me just yet. He'll probably want an open channel as soon as I tell him," the astronaut actually sounded apologetic about the whole thing. It wasn't their fault that the job might require something a little more dangerous than hand to hand combat in a structured competition. 

"FAB, we'll be waiting," Virgil gave his brother one last tired smile before signing off. Less than eighteen hours and they'd be back in the convention center for one last round. He would be there to make sure his family stayed safe.

For Gordon, however, safe was relative. 

They'd started their day with more training to counter Micah's skills in the ring, followed by a quick location confirmation of the fighters they had tagged. Seth joined them looking much more haggard than the day before. Apparently, he hadn't gotten much sleep while trying to contact his girlfriend. 

Gordon had turned up his usual charm to help distract the man and give him some focus. It seemed he didn't have many nice things to say about Huller. Together, they'd toured the convention that took place before the main event, both happily taking selfies and signing autographs as they went. Kayo had stuck to Virgil's side and managed to scare off anyone requesting her picture. They couldn't have images of international rescue's security officer floating around. 

It had all been a way to survey, question and see just what people knew about the missing fighters, yet they still came up empty handed. When Scott had called, Virgil had hoped to offer some good news. As it was, they were already discussing Kayo taking the fall. She was better skilled to handle herself in the event she was captured. Gordon had still offered, indicating that she would be the most tactical for infiltrating whatever facility the fighters were being held. The commander had immediately shut him down. The GDF would be waiting on standby should anything go down and John would guide them via Thunderbird 5. 

So that was the plan. All of them were ready. All they needed to do was hope Gordon could take down Micah. 

Simple. 

"You better kick his ass," Seth warned with a grin as he left the locker room to join some of the other fighters waiting to watch the grand finale. 

Gordon had a wide smile on his face as he waved his new friend off, but as soon as he and the engineer were alone, the jovial affect fell. 

"Do  _ not _ lose it on me, Squirt," Virgil groaned, squaring up in front of the smaller man. "You've got this."

A breath escaped Gordon as he tried to steady himself, "Yeah, I know. It's just - I had no intention of getting this far." 

"Surprised me too," the laugh left him just as the rear entrance to the room opened. The wide-eyed look on Gordon's face set off alarms and Virgil turned just in time to see the group of masked individuals. 

His little brother was already moving to counter the first two, but Virgil could already see they were over their heads. The first attack missed Gordon by inches before the second slammed into the smaller frame and they were pushing him into a set of lockers. 

Virgil moved to help, but a fist slammed into his gut, sending him doubled over as he tried to breathe. Strong arms caught his, pulling them behind his back and a gloved hand slammed over his mouth. He tried to scream - to alert the rest of their team - but his gut burned and he was being taken. Whoever these people were, they were fast. 

His next thought was John. The way his heart was hammering, it wouldn't be long before the cavalry arrived. 

And then, he was thrown onto the hard flooring of a van, a cloth covering his head before the doors slammed shut. It pulled away from the building a second later and away from the closest thing to help he had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D y'all ready?! We're goin'!


	8. Chapter 8

"You lose this fight or he dies," the gruff voice breathed into his ear before the hands threw him back into the lockers. Gordon wanted to fight back, but it seemed the message had been delivered and the two figures retreated, leaving him in the room - alone. A second later and the other door burst open, Parker running in with Kayo and Penelope on his heels. 

"What 'appened?" The chauffeur asked as he made it to the aquanaut's side. 

"I don't know - they took Virgil," Amber burned with the need to go after his brother, but the warning was still blaring in his ear. "They said I have to lose or they'll kill him."

He found the agent, her demeanor as steady as ever as she took charge, "Parker, you and Kayo go after them. Gordon -" Her fingers landed in his arm, pulling his attention from the door he'd witnessed the men pulling Virgil through. Her gaze hardened when their eyes met, trying to instill calm into the worry that was flooding him. "You're going to fight while they go get him. Keep it going as long as you can. I'll signal you when Virgil is safe."

Gordon's initial reaction was to nod, but his head was screaming why? Why fight that long? All he need to do was lose -

It hit him like a sucker punch to his gut. The mission. He was supposed to win.

Winning meant his brother would die. Losing meant he would become a target. Of the two options, Gordon was very certain which one he was willing to do, so with a quick nod, he began the walk that would take him to the ring. A glance to his right and he watched his sister and Parker head off on their own mission. 

"It's going to be alright," Penelope's voice was quiet in his ear and Gordon realized she'd caught up to him, her arm looping into his. He hoped she was right. There were too many variables at the moment for it to be a sure thing, but he was hopeful. They had trackers and a team that could deal with anything. This was a bump - a very terrifying bump - that would only delay their plans. 

They made it to the ring and there was Micah, waiting with a smug grin on his face. More than anything, Gordon wanted to rip it off, but the voice continued to warn him what would happen if he won. He couldn't let Virgil down. All he had to do was stay up long enough for his friends to do their job and then win. 

Easy - so why were his hands shaking?

The fingers on his arm squeezed just enough to sever the anxiety building in his chest and Gordon glanced to the London agent. A second later and her lips were pressed to his. 

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was long enough to almost negate the fear running through his gut. When she pulled away, the appreciative smile from Fab2 wasn't there and he wasn't sure why he thought it would be. Instead, he found a steadiness in her jaw and eyes that pinned him with the need for understanding.

It was a power move to help him find control.

"You can do this," Penelope kept her voice low, but there was no mistaking the unwavering belief behind it. "I'll give you a signal when we have your brother."

  
  


"F -" Gordon cut off the automatic response, his head still reeling from the kiss. "Alright."

"Good," a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and her hand found his back, guiding him towards the ring and his final fight. 

_ You can do this… _ At least he hoped he could.

OoOoOoO

The little nuisance was here, looking rough around the edges even after the kiss from his manager. Micah wanted to laugh at this boy who had decided to make himself known to the fighting world -  _ his _ area of expertise. 

It seemed his own manager had done his job in ensuring Sam Tucker would play nice. He would let him get a few hits in, make it look good, and then he would break the man. He might even enjoy it.

The woman was whispering to him again, controlling her puppet, but Micah knew it was pointless. They had the medic and it had been easy enough to see there was a closer bond there than Tucker shared with his paycheck. 

They both took the stairs up to the ring, Micah earning a glare from the younger fighter before they took their spots. 

Oh yes, he would certainly enjoy this. 

But then, a funny - disconcerting - thing happened. 

Samuel Tucker smiled. 

"Think you're hot stuff, eh, Shrimp?" He growled low as the announcer played to the crowd. 

"Yeah, I kinda do," the grin spread. "And I've got orders to kick your ass. Wouldn't want to disappoint."

Irritation flared and it took everything in him not to start pummeling the bratty look right of his face. 

"Gentlemen," the referee called them to the center of the mat, both men touching their gloves.

The bell rang. 

Micah jabbed first - a warning blow that sent his opponent back. Avoidance - he would be playing that strategy as well, knowing how dangerous the kid could be close range. He'd studied enough of the knockout blows to understand Tucker's game. 

Another jab, miss, and Tucker was charging in. Perfect. 

Micah hadn't gotten to where he was by simply rigging fights. No, he'd learned and honed his skills. He loved fighting as much as the next person in the competition. The only difference was, he enjoyed winning far too much. With this match under his belt, it would secure him a place in the professional leagues. Big money. Even bigger fights. He wasn't going to lose that to this novice who didn't even deserve to be on the same mat as him.

So with experienced timing, Micah jumped, his legs encircling the shocked man's torso before he twisted and brought them to the mat. He was already throwing a punch into Tucker's face as he sat atop his squirming form. The second strike ricocheted off the younger man's forearm as he countered. He sent another forward, but was forced to catch himself as Tucker's knees slammed into his back and sent him rolling over his opponent's head. In seconds, they were back up, Micah stumbling away from a quick punch to his abdomen. 

Rage engulfed the pain and he spun, catching the arm aimed to strike his chest and jerking it up to draw a pained grunt from his opponent. They separated after a foot pushed into his ribs, both men falling back into defensive positions. 

Micah allowed himself a little satisfaction at the trail of blood falling from his opponent's lips and the way he took in a shuddering breath. He had him. All Tucker needed was a little more incentive to throw the fight. 

It was a risky move, but worth it as Micah dove forward, slamming into the smaller man and driving him into the fence. He was very much aware how quickly his foe could end the match from this position, but as he brought his face up to Tucker's ear, a smile played on his face.

"Just so you know - every hit to me - is a blow to your friend," he delighted in the way his quarry froze for a moment and it was enough of an opportunity for Micah to send his fist into Tucker's gut. For fun, he stepped back, propelled by arms that were suddenly slower. He watched the expression on the smaller man's face morph from shock to confusion to uncertainty. 

He had him.

OoOoOoO

Virgil tried to hold back the cry as an unseen boot slammed into his gut. It was the third in a series that had hit him and this one came with a sharp spike of pain. He curled into himself as he gasped through the agony, his captors undeterred as they pulled him up into a seat he assumed wasn't part of the package that came with their van. 

Rough hands pulled his arms behind the seat, tying him in place and leaving him open for the fist that slammed into his face. Pain sparked across his cheek, lights dancing in the dark of the cloth over his head. 

Panic flared with Virgil's lack of sight and he struggled harder against his restraints. He could hear the people around him shifting. The vehicle hadn't been that large and he found himself grateful for the limitations. The next blow to his gut still hurt, however, and as his ribs screamed out, so did he. It caught in his throat as he choked on the air forced from his lungs. 

"He's stopped," one of the voices whispered harshly from behind him. There was a long pause that followed and Virgil could just hear the faint sound of a video feed. He couldn't make out the words, however, not that it was important to him.

"Just keep going," another voice, harsher this time. "Gotta let these idiots know we don't tolerate showoff's like them."

A low chuckle and a hand was taking hold of his chin and jerking his head up to face his assailant. Apparently, he didn't care that Virgil couldn't see his face. 

"Right, how are those glasses workin' for you now, pretty boy?" A fist collided with his cheek, driving the flimsy plastic of the fake lenses info his nose.

Virgil had lost track of how long they'd been driving, but he was certain it wouldn't be long before the van came to an abrupt stop. His family would be hot on his tail, ready to tear this group apart. 

As if to answer his thoughts, one of the men at the front of the car called out, "Who the hell is that?"

The vehicle didn't stop, however, Virgil lurching forward in his seat as the driver accelerated. The movements became erratic the faster they went and there was the new concern that he might die in a crash. 

Another answered thought sounded through his battered head as something rammed the side of the van, causing it to skid with the occupants crashing around him. 

"Oi! What are you doing!?" One of the men closest to him shouted. "Lose 'em!"

"I can't! This guy's nuts - hang on!" The driver's words sounded through the vehicle and Virgil instinctively braced for impact. 

Only, it was a subtle knock more than a crash, followed immediately by the sound of something landing in the roof. 

No - someone - and without having to see, Virgil knew exactly who it was even before the rear doors exploded outward and she flung herself inside and into the first of his abductors. His ears buzzed with the abuse his head had taken, but also with how impossibly fast Kayo took care of the group. The only one left was the driver and as she slammed something into him - probably her foot - he felt her arms wrap around him protectively before the van came to an abrupt stop.

Acrid smoke filled his senses, fingers tickling his wrists as they worked at his bindings, and then he was up and stumbling out into the early evening air. The cloth had been removed the moment the van had settled, but it wasn't until she was in his face that he could see. 

"Virgil? Are you alright?" Kayo's hands were on either side of his face, helping him stay upright as the world tried to tilt. 

"Uh - 'm okay," he finally found his voice as she led him over to their SUV and made him take a seat inside. "Where 're the assholes who took me?"

A laugh that surprised him and Virgil lifted his partially swollen gaze to meet hers, "Parker's taking care of them. The authorities are on the way to deal with the formalities."

Another, more pressing thought had him sucking in a breath, "Gord'n!"

Kayo's hands found his shoulders before he could move, "Take it easy. Lady Penelope's still with him and Parker let her know the moment you were clear. They took you to make sure Gordon threw the match. Now that you're safe, he can take on Micah in a fair fight."

Virgil wanted to believe her, but "fair" was certainly not in the fighter's vocabulary. However, he couldn't think of a way that they could be of any help other than to wait for the paramedics to show up, put him back together, and let him go take care of his little brother. 

Gordon was on his own for the next few minutes.

OoOoOoO

Time almost seemed irrelevant, except that he'd been fighting for nearly ten minutes straight. His body ached and his vision doubled after the last blow he'd taken to the head. He still couldn't go down, though. 

Gordon was waiting for her signal - a sign that Virgil was safe. How long did it take to hunt down a group of low lifes? 

Sweat had started dropping down Micah's face, signifying that the fight was taking its toll on more than one of them. He hadn't hit the man since the warming that it would lead to damage for his brother, but that didn't mean he couldn't wear Micah out a different way. The problem lay in making it not look like he was running from his opponent. 

A growl and Micah lunged, catching Gordon in the chest with his shoulder, leaving his fists free to send a berrage into the aquanaut's gut. It stole his breath as he backpedaled into the fence, the assault ending as they grappled for control. 

"Why won't you go down?" The larger man hissed, his shoulder having left his chest and edging closer to Gordon's throat.

"Like I said - I've got orders," and he hoped his friends would give him a reason to complete those. 

The shoulder brushed his Adam's apple, panic shrieking through his brain just as he heard her voice in his ear, loud and so unlike the sophisticated lady she was. 

"Kick his ass!" If that wasn't the sign, he was going to have serious words with her ladyship. 

Micah was still trying his best to cut off his airflow when Gordon jammed a fist just under the man's exposed armpit, eliciting a barked cry of pain. It was enough to give him the advantage, sending a high kick into his ribs. Micah recovered quickly, managing to snare the leg before Gordon could pull it away. 

The mistake was Micah's as Gordon used the man's gut as a springboard, kicking off of him into a backflip that wrenched his other leg free and sent his opponent further back. 

He landed on his feet, the crowd roaring to life as the tides turned in his favor. Micah's face was worth the hesitation as he caught the wide-eyed disbelief. Anger seemed to wear well on the experienced fighter and Gordon realized this was quickly escalating beyond a championship fight. 

The larger man charged again, but as Gordon went to dodge - his second wind in full swing - Micah shifted directions. Fake blue eyes widened with his miscalculation and the fist that hit him in the jaw. He stumbled back, trying to lift his hands to block anything sent at him as his vision swam. Gordon felt the blow to his arms as they countered a kick to his side. 

His vision cleared for a second and all he could think was how disappointed Kayo was going to be. How upset Penelope would be.

And then, the heel of the other foot connected with the side of his head and Gordon flew across the mat, landing on his back. A second later, Micah's weight was on his chest and another fist slammed into his cheek, followed by another. Someone was screaming next to him, hands grasping at the larger man as another punch cut off any further awareness and the lights of the arena blinked out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fight choreography 8D ... I think my fav is Gordon rebounding off Micah and back flipping XD lil showoff


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's day! :D back to regular schedule tomorrow!

Changes in plans were once something she found confidence in. Penelope prided herself in her ability to think on her feet and adapt to an ever changing situation, counter it, and make it work to her advantage. This change, however, sent her stomach twisting and her heart plummeted.

Beside her, someone's fingers brushed her arm and her instincts wanted her to rip them off. Impulse had given way to shock and she simply turned to see Seth watching her apologetically.

"Sorry, ma'am," he let his hand drop to his side. "Where'd everyone else run off to?" 

She didn't answer as her gaze went back to the still form on the mat and she realized she needed to get to him. Seth followed as the crowd parted for her and she bounded up the stairs and into the ring. A couple of the officials had gathered around Gordon while Micah was showboating to his fans. 

"We've got him," Seth managed to get rid of the referees while Penelope tapped her friend's cheek that wasn't swollen and bruised - yet. When Seth returned, he was on one knee, his hands grasping Gordon's arms to help pull him up. "C'mon, you lead the way and I'll carry 'im."

She wanted to be grateful for the man's presence in helping her friend, but suspicion was screaming in her ear that Gordon was now a target. Were Seth's intentions wholely good-natured? There was little she could do about it now as he worked to get a groggy aquanaut to his feet, supporting much of his weight as they made their way out of the ring.

They made as far as the hall leading back to the hotel lobby when Gordon came to just enough to be coherent, "Pen?"

She whirled in her tracks and stepped up to him, catching his face in her hands, "Samuel, Seth's got you, okay?"

For a terrifying moment, she wondered if the warning had made it through, but as he turned to see the man supporting him, he gave an disheartening groan, "S'rry - didn't win."

"Aw man, don't sweat it," Seth adjusted the aquanaut before they continued on. "You put up one hell of a fight. Had old Huller there running scared!"

"- think he got - desp'rate," this time, Gordon let out a short chuckle, subdued by the swelling in his jaw. 

The rest of the trip up to their room was uneventful and Penelope thanked Seth before not so politely kicking him out of the room with Gordon's promise he would check in with the fighter as soon as he was rested. Now, all they needed to do was wait for Parker to get back with the others once the authorities had everything wrapped up with Micah's men. 

That thought alone brought a decent amount of satisfaction. The fighter might have won the match, but with just the right amount of pressure, the people who had taken Virgil would be more than willing to rat out their employer. A win for the good guys. 

"Is Virg okay?" The tired voice sounded from the figure on the bed, an ice pack pressed to his face.

"Parker says he is," she frowned, not comfortable with making him worry, but certain he would want the details. She took a seat on the end of the bed, catching his attention, "A little roughed up, but okay."

Gordon groaned with the information and his free hand found the tuft of hair on top of his head. It stayed there, blocking her view of his face, but she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't start blaming yourself. You know I won't stand for it," it was an order that came out much gentler, her worry for her friend outweighing the authority she was accustomed to. 

"He said ev'ry hit I landed, Virgil got hit too," Gordon challenged.

Penelope thought she should be more irate at that news than she was, but maybe that wasn't what he needed. He was hurting - damaged in more ways than simply the physical - and more anger wouldn't do him good. No, Gordon was sunshine, warmth that she envied in the cold world she worked in. 

With a slow breath, she stood and moved further up the bed until she could reach out and took the hand from his hair, "I've no doubt Micah Huller will face charges for what he did. For now, you and I are going to wait here for the others."

Their fingers laced together and she smiled at the befuddled expression that took over the guilt. He blinked and Penelope felt him relax into the pillow. The stress was hitting him hard as he blinked again, his eyes staying closed longer than before. She didn't think letting him sleep was the best idea, but his body had been through quite a bit more than they'd anticipated. Her own adrenaline stores were leaching away and Penelope couldn't find it in herself to make him open his eyes as they closed again and stayed that way. 

With a sigh that spoke of the frayed nerves her friend seemed to instill within her, she slid down next to him, still holding his hand. She knew she shouldn't let herself get so comfortable, but there was no way she was going to leave him - asleep or not. 

What the London agent hadn't planned on was letting her own eyes close. She was vaguely aware of the room floating away as the sound of their door opened and an alarm droned dully in her mind. She was out before her brain could connect the problem with their situation.

OoOoOoO

"Quickly," he whispered as he watched his team go to work, their masks hiding their faces from more than just the gas. "Get his things packed. Don, get him in the case. Shuttle leaves in five."

He delighted in the efficiency, the careful precautions his team took in making it seem as though the fighter had left without warning, but in a way that could easily be translated into a rhetoric of embarrassment or a seedy affair. Today's was a bit challenging with the rest of Mr. Tucker's team potentially on their way back. The woman still had her own fight - if she made it in time. It hadn't escaped his employer's watchful eye that Ms. Nguyen had run off after the hooded assailants.

That had been a surprise. It was rare for teammates to be the target of nefarious plots. It was easier to buy someone than it was to force them to sacrifice their wellbeing or that of their friends. It seemed whoever had taken the medic was willing to make high risk moves. Certainly not something his employer wanted to pursue. 

In only a few minutes, Samuel Tucker's belongings were stowed into a suitcase, the fighter in much the same position. 

"Alright, get him downstairs," he open the duffle that hung over his shoulder and pulled out a pair of glasses, a nearly empty bottle of brandy, and a similar bottle of champagne. Alcohol always made his job easier. If it appeared they had been drinking, the effects of the gas were questionable. 

The glasses were set on the side table, a hint of brandy added to each and shifted around to appear they had been consumed. He took special care to press one against the sleeping woman's lips. It was the small touches that made the difference.

Once satisfied, he followed the remainder of his team out, shutting the bedroom door to stave off as much suspicion as possible. Oh, and a do not disturb sign only sealed the plan. Perfect.

Job complete, he left to continue his usual duties within the hotel. 

OoOoOoO

John had designated her priority over Gordon and Lady Penelope, simple enough while he kept open communication with Kayo and Virgil. She hadn't been alerted to anything of significance once the two had entered the room and their guest had promptly left. Heart rates were steady, fluctuating slightly. It was consistent with her data on the aftermath of adrenaline rushes. 

"We should be finished shortly," Kayo's voice floated from the hologram. John was glancing between the woman and his immediate elder brother's med scan. From EOS' view, most of the damage was superficial. No breaks, very little hemorrhaging from the cut under his eye that the glasses had caused. Virgil would be fine, if not a lot more grumpy than usual.

And then something changed on her readouts. Gordon was moving. She wouldn't have thought much of it except his heart rate and brain waves were consistent with sleep. In all her time monitoring the Tracy family, only Alan had shown the ability to sleep walk. When Gordon was up, he was typically running at near full efficiency - for a human.

"John, I've detected an anomaly with Gordon," she had his full attention in less than a second and she continued. "He appears to be leaving the room without Lady Penelope. I believe he is asleep or unconscious."

"Where's Penelope?" His brow furrowed.

"She, too, appears to be asleep." EOS enlarged the London agent's icon for clarification. 

"Damn," the astronaut hissed before shifting back to Kayo. "Gordon's left the room. I'm contacting security -"

"John, wait," the look of regret on the younger woman's face was in contrast with the authority in her voice. "We stick to the plan. Follow him and they'll lead us to the others."

"Kayo -" Virgil's voice cut in and EOS suspected Parker would be listening as well. 

"Right now, he's our only chance, since I doubt they'll come after me for simply missing my match," logical thought was needed over the emotions running between the operatives. "I suggest we get back to Lady Penelope and make sure she is okay. John, you have Gordon's location?"

She offered it to him before he could ask, "Leaving the front lobby." She pulled up the security camera feed for the entrance and they watched a man pulling a large suitcase behind him. The growl from her creator was all she received for how he felt about the treatment of the aquanaut.

"I'll follow him," John informed as his eyes moved with the case into the back of a van. 

Something outside of the hologram had caught Kayo's attention, "Alright, we're heading back to the hotel, now." This included Virgil who was in the process of climbing into a vehicle with Parker, the security officer stepping in last. 

"I'll keep the comms open," because they all needed information as they came upon it. Gordon's life could depend on it and, as much as she tormented him, EOS did not like the idea that they might lose him, again.

OoOoOoO

Angry didn't come close to how Lady Penelope must have felt. Virgil was having a difficult time figuring out who to be angry at most. Micah had kept him from taking care of his little brother and inadvertently led to the unhindered abduction of that same brother. Then, there were the people who took Gordon. They'd shoved him into a suitcase and wheeled him out under everyone's noses. Not to mention the setup they'd left in the room. The smell of alcohol was impossible to miss, as was their intent.

What made it worse, he hadn't been able to talk to his brother after being saved by Kayo and Parker. The London agent had gone over what happened in the ring as they waited for Gordon's blip on the holomap to stop moving. The speed at which he was moving told of a trip in a plane. 

The fight had sounded pretty bad and he realized how much worse it might have been to witness it in person. Dark brown eyes found the socialite and wondered how she was handling it. Just looking at her, you wouldn't see anything other than a calm fury that spurred her to do her job. She'd changed out of her blouse and skirt, donning a black jumpsuit he figured was meant for infiltrating hostile areas. 

Kayo's hand slipped into his and Virgil turned to catch the hesitant look in her eyes, "You should really get that looked at."

He didn't need clarification, having done his best to clean the blood from his face. The rest was pain he would deal with. The pair of tablets he'd swallowed would help take the edge off before they went in the save Gordon and the others. 

Because he would be going in, regardless of what anyone has to say about it.

"I'm fine," the automatic response was at least true this time. Virgil would deal with the achy muscles later. Their focus was on the rescue mission. 

She let out a sigh, but didn't press the issue. Their attention went back to the map and John, who hovered beside it. Ginger brows knit together as his fingers worked over calculations visible only in Thunderbird 5. He knew his brother well enough to know he had something useful.

"What is it, John?" 

"I may have found their destination," he still wore a frown, however. "Based on fuel consumption, they only have enough to make it to this location and return. There're no other areas large enough to land on for refueling." An image of a lone island expanded for the group. It showed only one thing of interest. A mansion was built in the center of its own private island. It made sense. 

"We can start heading that way," Lady Penelope stood. "John, are there any blueprints outlining the location?"

"I've got EOS looking through national archives, but a quick scan shows a hollow structure underneath. I'm not getting anything else from it. I can't guarantee I'll be able to see Gordon's trackers once he's inside either." The worry in his voice didn't sit well in Virgil's gut, but it was a reality they had to face.

"Alright, alert the GDF. If this is the location, we'll need to move quickly." The London agent turned to the group. "If we're all ready?"

Virgil was the first to stand - sluggishly - his eyes firm as they met her's, "Let's go."

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Fog. 

He remembered this feeling from the day he'd woken up, stiff and broken, but alive. That time, he had been surrounded by his family. This time, as his eyes slowly opened, Gordon found himself staring up at the stone ceiling above him. With a groan, he tried to roll to his side. 

"Whoa, oi, take it easy, man," a familiar voice hit his ears just before Gavin's face appeared. "Morning, Sunshine. Looks like you took the hard way gettin' here."

Gordon continued to roll regardless of the warning, squeezing his eyes shut as his head protested. There were more important things to deal with, though, "Where are we? Where's P- where are my friends?"

"Your guess's as good as ours," a feminine voice and he could see Kris sitting against the wall across from him. 

"We woke up in this place yesterday," Gavin explained, adding to the conclusion the aquanaut had made when he learned they were missing. "They bring food every once in a while, but no one's thought it necessary to tell us why we're here."

He pushed himself into a slumped sitting position, blinking away the light-headed feeling, "Is anyone else here?"

Gavin and Kris exchanged looks of confusion before the red-head spoke, "Not that we know. You think there're other people here?"

A groan as Gordon realized they might not have the same level of understanding as he did. For a moment, he wondered if he should share the reason he was here in the first place. It wouldn't do them any good if their captors were listening, though. Instead, he shrugged, wincing at the pain still running through him from the fight. 

"How long have I been here?" He finally asked, wondering if his family and the GDF were already on their way.

"Not long. They just put you in here. Didn't take much to wake you up," Kris answered with a slight tremble in her voice. Years of training to help ease the fear of those he rescued kicked in and his focus changed to making sure they were calm.

"Hey, at least we're together, right?" Gordon tried to smile despite the swelling in his jaw.

Without warning, a grating noise of metal scraping metal sounded and the door slid open. A pair of men stepped inside wielding rods that looked more debilitating than deadly. Running wasn't an option, but at least they wouldn't be killed if they did. 

A third stepped through, well dressed in his middle age as he regarded the trio, "Welcome, I trust you have questions and those will be answered. Please follow me." Though he offered pleasantries, it was obviously an order, not a request. 

Gavin stood, offering Gordon a hand up and steadying him as he swayed. The followed the man with Kris on his other side. As they made their way down a cement hall, they passed a room of medical beds, a majority of which were occupied. His eyes searched the faces for any he knew, but they were all unknown. How long had they been here?

The hall led to a doorway that opened into a bright stadium, causing Gordon to pause with the shock of such an expansive structure. In the center, the stone area was empty, but he could make out the unmistakable stains of blood. There was no telling how fresh it had been.

They were ushered into an office, two more men standing on either side of the large oak desk. Behind the desk sat a man Gordon didn't recognize. 

"Ah, new recruits! So nice to meet you face to face," his grin was wide, but lacked all form of sincerity. "I've been privy to your matches via my holoscreen, but I'm quite excited to see you in action."

"Sorry, but what do you expect from us?" Gavin growled, ignoring the goons.

"I expect you to fight - for your lives," the smile grew more sinister. "My clients pay a high price to see gladiatorial fights. Now, not all are to the death, but one can never estimate how our top fighters might react. Self preservation and all that."

He felt sick from more than just the suspected concussion he'd been dealt by Micah. This was exactly what Penelope's intel had found. Gordon just found it far more atrocious in person and as a target. His only solace was that the calvary was on the way. 

"That's pretty sick, if ya ask me," worry began to creep in as Gavin continued to voice his disgust at the ring leader of this operation. "And if we refuse, I guess you kill us, eh?"

"Precisely, so I suggest you do as your told," the smile finally fell into a unassuming line. "And if you do well, you will be rewarded."

"Leaving wouldn't be one of those rewards?" Gordon hazarded, already knowing the answer.

"The only way out of here is in a body bag," there was no humor behind the warning. "I believe mister Tucker here could use some medical treatment before his first fight. Sean, see that he gets it."

A meaty hand found his arm, jerking him away from his friends. He lifted a hand as it looked like Gavin was about to follow, putting them both in danger. There was no point in resisting. "I'll be fine."

That's as much as he could offer as he was pulled from the office and back the way he'd come. They entered the infirmary and Gordon was deposited onto one of the empty beds. There were more guards to monitor the fighters and he wondered just how much they were being paid to be a part of something so horrible. 

A gloved hand caught his chin and painfully turned his head to look into the masked face of whatever medical professional would work on prisoners. "Were you struck in the head?" The man asked as he worked. Gordon simply nodded as the nausea flared with the manhandling. "Nothing appears broken. Push against my hand."

Gordon stared at the hand extended in front of him and he did as he was told, finding it somewhat disconcerting that he strained against the resistance he met. The man when back to poking and prodding his injuries until he was certain about treatment. 

"Swallow these," he held out a set of pills and this time the aquanaut hesitated. 

"What are they?" He heard himself ask. 

The hand found his jaw again, applying enough pressure to send a spike of pain through it before his mouth opened. The pills were jammed in and he fought hard not to choke on them. They were dry as they went down, his eyes searching for water and finding none. 

Next, the man returned with a vial and syringe, Gordon was unable to identify what was in the bottle. Fortunately - or not, as the fear grew densly in his gut - this one seemed to be a drug the man was willing to discuss as he drew up a small amount. 

"Now this is a little concoction we created to help increase your stamina," there was a smile inflected into the explanation. "Your head is still going to be in a great deal of pain, I suspect, but you'll be able to handle a fight as efficiently as any of them."

  
  


Concoction? There was no way he was going to let the guy inject him with something - safe or not. "I think I'll pass, thanks." Sliding off the table was hampered by his personal goon placing a warning hand against his chest to pin him to the bed. 

"Don't resist," another warning, enforced by the man on top of him. A gloved hand took his arm while the other slid the needle over the crook of his arm. A jab and the substance was in his bloodstream.

Crap.

They released him after that and Gordon was taken back to his cell. By the time they made it, his hands were shaking with the effects of the drug, head pounding, pulse racing, but strangely, he felt like he could take on the whole facility. It was both horrible and amazing. 

He hated it. 

Gavin and Kris were returned a short time later, both looking shaken, a stark contrast to how he'd left the hot headed fighter. They barely gave him a glance before Kris slid down the wall, holding her face in her hands. The older man started pacing and he could hear an occasional string of curses.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Gordon asked through nerves that continued to fire with the need to move. 

"These assholes plan on putting us in the next fight," Gavin growled, but there was a hint of fear in his tone. 

"When?" 

"They gave us five minutes to prepare," their eyes met and there was no need to go further. 

"What? That's not enough time -" for his family to get to them. For the GDF to rain down experienced officers who could take out the horde of goons. "All of us?"

Gavin nodded, "Seems they prefer no holds barred - kill or be killed."

"But all those people in the infirmary -" it didn't make sense that the group running the fights would want their cash flow to end because all of their fighters were dead.

"Only one of us has to die and then the fight ends," Kris' voice was small, but still sent a bolt of panic through his chest. 

"Okay -" he could work with that. They just needed to keep the fight going, find a way to inform the others to keep from killing anyone. No one had to die. "Okay - we can work with that." And maybe the drugs were messing with his thought process, because Gordon wondered what would happen if he knocked everyone out. Challenge the leader's rules. It would be one hell of a feat depending on how many people ended up in the competition. 

The door opened before he had time to think of any other options and they were ushered out and down a set of stairs. They stopped at a gate - reminiscent of the gladiatorial battles of old - and they peered into the open arena beyond. Fortunately, weapons didn't appear to be a part of the plan. 

A horn sounded, offering an unnecessary amount of fanfare for what was about to happen. The three of them were shoved forward as the gate opened and they witnessed three other entrances doing the same. Groups poured out until there were fifteen combatants encircling the floor, many of whom looked haggard from previous fights. 

Gordon had a problem, however.

There were too many.

He was supposed to be saving the day, getting these people out of here, but instead, he would be trying to prevent them from killing each other or himself. He caught Gavin's elbow before he could get too far.

"Hey, if you can, knockouts only or keep this thing going as long as possible," Gordon hoped his speedy instruction made it across before the speakers sounded with the voice of their captors. 

"Welcome to day three of this month's battle to the death!" The voice echoed around them and Gordon wondered how often these things happened. "Remember, there are no rules. The fight will end the moment one of you dies and the rest will be advanced to the next event!"

He knew the rules - or lack thereof - but Gordon found himself looking around the stadium and finding it empty. In lieu of seats, he could see cameras. This was being broadcast. Whoever was watching was paying for access and it couldn't be cheap. Which meant there were wealthy individuals out there who were witnessing people killing each other out of enjoyment. 

That sick feeling that had been sitting in his stomach flared at that realization, but a shuddered breath sent it back as he refocused on the people around him. They were all scared and who could blame them?

An explosion and fireworks were raining down on them, a bright flare to signify the beginning of the battle. 

He moved. 

Gordon backpedaled as half of the room converged on the other. These were the people who'd been there the longest - the ones who knew what was at stake. They were the dangerous fighters he would need to take down first. 

A large man was after Kris, potentially aiming to end the fight by targeting a much smaller opponent. It didn't help the anger growing in Gordon's chest that he looked like he was going to enjoy it. It did, however, make his first target an easy choice.

Rushing forward, he launched onto the man's back as he attempted to tackle the woman. Instantly, he was being spun as his target fought back against the body that was now attached to him. Gordon didn't hesitate slamming the side of his fist into the man's neck. A second later and he was having to roll off the collapsing form before it hit the hard floor, the man twitching before falling still. 

Kris was back up and by his side a moment later and he noticed sets of eyes were turning to him with shocked realization. Movement caught his attention and Gordon turned just in time to block a heavy blow from one of the other opponents whose eyes were wide with fear. They both fell next to the big man, the aquanaut doing his best to keep the fists at bay until someone sent a knockout blow to his attacker's head. 

The limp form rolled off of him and Kris appeared, grabbing Gordon's hand to pull up, "Thanks."

"You too," she fell into a defensive stance as the fights continued. 

"Make sure no one tries to get these guys while they're down," he surveyed the battle and found the closest two who looked in need of separation. He darted forward before he could hear the confirmation from the woman. 

Heart pounding harder than he knew it should, Gordon ran, catching a man who was clearly missing an eye from a previous battle by the arm and pulling him out of range of his assailant. Momentum carried the aquanaut around and his leg swept into a knee that buckled and forced the man to the ground. He didn't stay down long, however, grabbing hold of the appendage that had hit him and twisting hard enough to send a stabbing ache through Gordon's leg as he flipped and crashed to the floor. 

_ Get up! _ His mind was screaming, but there was a weight on top of him he couldn't move. A meaty arm wrapped around his neck, sending shrill alarms that initiated hours of training. Dropping his chin to his chest, the arm was blocked from moving any further, but was still strong enough to keep him trapped and open to other attacks. 

They didn't come, though, the grasp loosening as alarms rang out across the arena - just before the lights went out.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Thunderbird Shadow was silent - much more so in comparison to Thunderbird 1. Scott was glad of it as he flew through the dark skies, en route to his second youngest brother's last known location. Alan shifted behind him in the cramped space of the jet, assembling the gear they would be using against anyone they ran into once they and the GDF infiltrated the facility. 

"We're on approach," Kayo called from the Pod. Lady Penelope would be close behind in Fab1 - having had it stashed with the iR vehicle for such an occasion. "GDF inbound - arrival three minutes."

Was that soon enough? "Are we waiting?" The commander was more interested in getting inside and providing any kind of backup Gordon might need. He didn't like being out of communication with any of his brothers, but the aquanaut had a way of finding trouble for himself - today included.

There was a pause that echoed Scott's sentiments, but protocol dictated they wait and let the proper authorities handle it. It was her Ladyship that made the decision, however.

"We go in once EOS and John have disabled their systems. We'll need to be quick. I don't believe a power outage is normal for these individuals." Lady Penelope instructed coolly. She was being a professional, but having known her for so long, Scott could hear the growl. A low rumble that tried to escape with each breath over the comms. He couldn't imagine the state she was showing in person. 

"FAB - on your signal," radio silence followed as Shadow made her way over the ocean. 

A minute later and he could see lights surrounded by ocean waves. Off in the distance, Scott could just make out the arrival of the GDF and the sound of engines drew his attention to the yellow pod and camouflaged Roles Royce as they came up beside him.

Waiting was excruciating, but he suffered through it until the large crafts were in range. 

And then, the island's lights blinked out and everyone moved.

Their job was to locate the victims and get them out while the GDF officers took care of the people responsible. As they hit the ground in Shadow, Scott made sure they were prepared for those people anyway. Alan tossed him one of the batons they normally used when animals were involved in a rescue situation. A short punch of electricity was enough to ward off bear or mountain lion attacks. It would be more than enough to handle a grown man. 

Another was tossed past him and the brunette turned to see Virgil catching the device. For a precious few seconds, the two eldest's eyes met, words unnecessary as Virgil offered a stubborn glare. He would be joining them with or without the commander's permission. 

Scott reluctantly gave a nod of understanding, though his gut wanted to keep the engineer safely tucked back in the pod. He had enough to worry about, but knew nothing would stop him either if places in the same situation.

They joined Kayo and Parker, who took the lead, accompanying the influx of officers, all equipped with stun weapons and battering rams. Lady Penelope was on Alan's opposite side, her face set with a determination that could kill and for a moment he wondered if that might be the intent. There was so much about her occupation that iR wasn't privy to, that he questioned what she might have experienced in recent years. 

The entrance to the island mansion flew open, breaking Scott's train of thought and he could hear John instructing the group ahead. A hidden entrance lay behind an intricate book case that took more time than the commander would have liked to get it moved. The metal hatch was another issue - until Scott heard the click and the entrance swung open. EOS at work in the facilities network and he suppressed a grin.

Gordon was at the front of his mind again as they took the steps down two at a time. 

The first shouts hit his ears as they made it to the base and he wasn't surprised to see a group of men, also wielding stun batons. The GDF moved quickly, overpowering them, the grunts bound with cuffs in mere seconds.

"Guys, next hall up - on the left - take it," John's instructions were succinct and potentially only for the iR operatives. "EOS has detected a wide area with multiple life signs - one's Gordon." 

Everyone felt the relief in the astronaut's voice and it was Kayo who ran forward and down the coordinator. Not one of the officers called after them, thanks in part to Col Casey. They could handle themselves for this part. 

The end of the hall held a set of doors and Parker pushed them open, darkness appearing on the other side. Except, as they stepped through, they quickly realized red emergency lights were illuminating the expanse below. Movement led them to view the arena, now a mixture of men holding batons and combatants suddenly realizing help was on the way. Both groups were in danger and Scott suddenly found himself moving.

"John, we have multiple hostiles," Kayo called before taking a set of stairs towards the center. 

"FAB, GDF are en route," his words were accompanied by the sound of boots behind them, the officers charging in. 

By the time they reached the ledge that overlooked the fighters, the battle had started. Virgil stepped up next to him, his eyes wide and searching with the light from his helmet. At a glance, his immediate younger brother looked as he always did on a rescue, but there was that shadow - not a shadow, a bruise - and it sent a fire through Scott's chest. He hadn't been there to protect them. 

"There!" The engineer was pointing at a figure at the center of the brawl. Kayo and Parker were already leaping the ten feet to the ground below, followed closely by Lady Penelope and Alan. Scott set a hand on Virgil's shoulder to stop him. 

"I'll lower you," he kept his voice firm as he caught the look of irritation. Virgil understood limitations, however. They'd all been here, more than once and there was no point arguing. 

Taking his brother's hands, Scott helped him over the edge and into their youngest brother's waiting arms. He was up and over a second later and everyone was running. 

Kayo was the first to one of the guards threatening a group with the sparking end of a stick. In one quick jab, the man went down. For a moment, it looked as though the fighters were going to descend on the form, but as the blues of international rescue registered, their faces fell into relief.

"Get to the sides," Scott commanded. "The GDF are securing the area. Wait there for medical assistance." 

He was grateful when they complied, leaving with each other's support. Scott went to join the rest of his team and saw Kayo and Parker knocking out a few more guards with the help of a gruff, red-headed man. There was a brief moment of recognition on the man's face as Virgil pulled away an unconscious figure from a trapped captive. 

"Phil, what the hell, man?" There was no small amount of disbelief in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Gavin," Scott watched as his brother steadied the man. "Names Virgil actually. International rescue, we're here to rescue you." 

Gavin's eyes widened and he nearly shouted with the confession, but before he could voice his shock, Scott cut through.

"Can you help get these people to the sides while we take care of the rest?" They needed to move quickly before lives were lost - Gordon at the top of that worry.

The fighter nodded and began gathering the injured with the help of a few others. It was one less concern as they continued on.

"Where's Gordon?" Alan called out, trying to scan the arena from their new position. It was too difficult to see through the shifting figures and too dark. Even with the light from their helmets intensifying the red glow, the faces were a blur. The arrival of the GDF had still yet to be realized by the goons jumping on the unarmed people, but the fear and desperation was leading to relentless violence. 

Kayo pulled one of the fighters off a bloodied guard, sending him skidding across the floor. It was clear on her face, under the glint of her visor, that people were going to start dying soon. 

And then, they heard it. 

"No! Stop!" Gordon.

Scott turned in time to see a brunette figure crash into another fighter who had been on top of a guard, the blood on the downed man's face an indication of how far the captive man was willing to go with punishment. A scuffle of arms and legs fighting for dominance broke out, the much larger man already winning against the smaller as his hands gripped Gordon's throat. 

The commander acted, darting towards the pair, but they were so far away. Scott knew how much damage strangulation could cause and this was a professional fighter with strength greater than most. Gordon was going to die.

Another figure appeared, and another, both taking hold of the man strangling his brother and they quickly pulled him off. Scott didn't recognize either of them, but was grateful for their clear-headed actions that had saved the aquanaut. 

It all happened in a matter of seconds and Scott was the first to his brother's side, Virgil moving to work on the injured guard. Gordon was taking in ragged gasps between coughs that seemed to tear at his throat. Alan appeared on their other side looking conflicted between helping his closest brother in more than just age and ensuring anyone else who needed them was safe. 

That answer came in the form of lights flashing on and the roar of a loudspeaker as one of the lead GDF officers called for an immediate halt in the arena. The reaction was almost instantaneous as everyone froze in place. At the top of the stadium stood the officer who had called out the end of the fight. Beside him was a well dressed individual, cuffed and held in place by two other officers. This had to be the person behind it all. 

His arms wrapped tighter around his brother as the anger threatened to bubble up, but was stopped as Gordon's hand found his belt to try and steady himself.

"I've got you, Squirt," and it was somewhat disorienting to look down into the blue eyes surrounded by swollen cheeks and a mess of brown hair. For a second, he had to remind himself that this was the disguise. This was the person his little brother had become in order to save lives. "Just hold still, this is almost over."

"Whe-'s Virg -" the question came out rough as he coughed.

Scott pointed, having abandoned his own baton in order to take charge of the aquanaut, "He's right there, finishing what you started. Looks like you stopped the guy from getting killed."

His brother wasn't satisfied with that answer, it seemed, finding his feet and stumbling with help from Scott over to the engineer. Virgil didn't need much prompting as he quickly caught sight of them and shifted away from the unconscious man to envelop Gordon into a hug they both needed. The eldest found he was much more comfortable leaving their most injured members to deal with each other, standing to check on the rest of the occupants in the arena. 

Alan and Kayo were separating a fighter from one of the island goons - their sister a bit more forceful in comparison to their little brother's steady care of the injured woman. Parker and Penelope weren't too far from that situation either, helping the newly arrived GDF officers secure the stragglers. 

A quick glance around and the nightmare that had started only a few hours ago was over. Their job was done and he could take his family home. 

OoOoOoO

He'd been left on the side of the arena with the other wounded, but more to stay in view of his brothers who were currently triaging a few of the more injured fighters. Every so often, Scott would pop up in front of him, asking the same questions each time and Gordon would only annoy him with different ways to answer them. 

What didn't help his big brother's mood, though, Gavin found it all very amusing.

"Ya, keep messin', he's gonna leave you here," the red-head warned with a grin. 

He took a tentative sip from his water bottle and shook his head, "He wouldn't wanna make Grandma mad."

A confused grunt as Gavin lifted a brow, "Your head doin' okay, Sam?"

Truth came with an overwhelming sense of relief as he turned to catch his friend's gaze, "Name's Gordon - Tracy."

"Bull-" but the way his eyes didn't waiver, Gordon almost laughed as the fighter's grew wide. "No way! Serious?"

He nodded, his throat growing sore the more he spoke, even with the water. The action appeased Gavin enough to slump back against the wall, mouth wide and for once, quiet. It was mildly unnerving and Gordon decided he didn't much care for it.

"Sorry for lyin'," the apology seemed like a good place to start as any.

"For what? You all are amazing!" He let out a growl as he appeared to realize something. "Damn Seth! Kinda glad he won now. Can't imagine hittin' a member of international rescue, eh?" He considered telling Gavin of the lack of a fight with Seth, but thought better of it. They would have to deal with that relationship on their own. "Which one are ya, anyway?"

It took him a moment to realize what his friend was asking, blinking away the haze around his vision as he answered, "Thunderbird 4."

This time, Gavin was quiet as he searched through his memory for something that matched. He'd apparently failed in that search, "And that one's…?"

"Yellow submarine," Gordon only felt the slight irritation that not many knew of her existence, in part due to his 'bird being used for ocean rescues. It was a good thing in the long run, but paled in comparison to how much praise the other Thunderbirds received. Thunderbird 5 was at least known for his brother's voice in the case of an emergency.

"Oh! Yeah, I gotcha now," he grinned as though the reminder was like a slap in the face. "The one that gets shoved into small places."

Gordon couldn't help but laugh and it sent an ache through his chest and throat. He breathed through it and nodded, "That's m'girl."

"Man, you're lucky," a distance had found its way into Gavin's voice as he whispered. "You've done more than I can even imagine doin' in my lifetime."

That put a frown on his face as he regarded the older man, "Don't say that. You've still got plenty of time to build new experiences. And I wouldn't call those tournaments boring."

"Yeah, but they're just fights," Gavin cocked a smile at the attempt and maybe it was the odd lighting mixing with his own fluctuating senses, but he could see a slight glimmer in the man's eyes. "You lot travel the world savin' people. That's truly impressive."

There was never a response to that other than gratitude, but that wasn't what Gordon let slip, "You wanna ride sometime?"

"Hell. Yes," was the only logical answer. How he would get his family to agree to it would be a problem for the future. He'd make it happen though. 

That was a promise.

The rest of the night continued at a slow crawl until he was pulled up on legs that shook and was guided to an elevator. He couldn't remember much of the trip, but was happy to be out of the arena and away from the violence inside.

And now, as they flew towards home, Gordon couldn't sleep. His body wanted him to, but he had strict instructions from Virgil and Alan that unconsciousness would be a bad idea. He didn't want to sleep anyway, wedged in between the engineer and Lady Penelope. She had her arm around his, Gordon's other hand held firmly in place by his brother after the tremors had become uncontrollable - one of the side effects of whatever had been injected into him.

It wasn't the worst moment of his life, though - actually quite the opposite. Penelope was warm and smelled wonderful. His brother was safe and no worse for wear than himself. They had rescued everyone from the island, a fact he'd discovered on their way out and up in Fab1, and there was little else for Gordon to do but sit there and try not to fall asleep. 

A soft snore drew his attention to Virgil and he blinked one good eye to see his brother's were closed under the purple and blue lids. He gave the hand in his a shake and the dark brown slowly appeared with a stifled yawn. Yawning hurt when your face was busted up, having to smother some of his own to stave off more ache.

"Hey, 'f I can't sleep, neither can you," Gordon offered a lopsided smile at the guilty look that flashed over the engineer's face.

"Sorry - been a long day," there was no missing the wince as Virgil stretched stiff limbs. They were still an hour out from the island and even with the luxury seating in the Rolls Royce, it was still going to be a painful trip.

On his other side, Penelope's fingers slid over the back of his hand, earning a slight shiver as his attention was pulled away, "Do you two need to stop? I'm sure we could find a nice place to wait for Scott to pick you up in something a little faster than Fab1."

And lose having her attached to him, no way, "We're fine, right Virg?" And there might've been a hint that the engineer would easily pick up on.

"I dunno - I wouldn't mind a chance to stretch," the hint was challenged with a knowing smile that would require revenge on a personal level. "But, yeah, I'm okay to keep going."

"Very well," her smile and the way she leaned in closer to him were evidence Penelope was pleased with the decision. "I'm still surprised Scott agreed to let use take you home."

That was in part due to the need for Scott to stay with Kayo and Thunderbird Shadow working with the GDF to ensure all the injured were taken care of until iR was no longer needed. Alan had taken the Pod with more than a little arguing that he could stay and help. The only reason Gordon or Virgil weren't riding with him was due to the fact neither was willing to be separated and there was no way either of them were piloting the Pod home while their little brother rode back with Penelope. Poor kid would need some cheering up later.

"Yeah, it would be great if we beat him home though. Would just make our case so much more reasonable," Gordon flashed her a toothy grin and winced.

The agent laughed, short and musical in her delight, "Oh, Gordon, I do believe your face might not be ready for what you intend to do with it. Do try not to move it or smile too much."

That was easier said than done. Every move she made next to him, Gordon's brain would buzz and the pull at the corners of his mouth were difficult to battle. Her words, however, came with the worry of guilt. She'd miscalculated in some aspects of the mission and she was blaming their injuries on herself. At least, that's what he interpreted from the way she wouldn't look him in the eye.

He'd fix that later. For now, he was content to accidentally lean against her shoulder and let his eyes droop.

A gentle poke to his ribs that still managed to pull a groan from him and Virgil seemed more than pleased, "No sleeping, Fish."

"- 'm not," he poked back with the same result. The contented laugh from the woman he would do anything for only encouraged him to stay comfortably close, the only thing separating them, the slumbering lump of Sherbert. Yes, Gordon was extremely happy he had decided to take the long way home.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

"Ow! Ow ow - okay! You win!" Alan wheezed under the weight of his immediate elder brother, earning an amused chuckle from the aquanaut as he released the hold. "I thought the purpose of this - was to teach me how to protect myself?"

It had been over a month since the operation with the martial arts tournament, the bruises long gone from both of his brothers and everyone's attention finally back on the Zero-XL. Gordon even had a shortened version of his blonde waves back. A few more weeks and it would be it's untamed norm. And although it seemed the battle was well behind them, it didn't mean that the topic never resurfaced. Usually, it was between Gordon and himself, their elder brothers too cautious to make light of what had occured. 

That was the thing about his closest brother, though. He thrived off joy and laughter. Even after his accident, he had preferred orchestrating times they could all unwind and enjoy being a family. If he didn't talk, it all tended to get pent up until he exploded with the frustrations that came with feeling broken and useless. Alan was the receptor for a few of those until he learned Virgil handled them better. 

This time, Virgil was just way too close to the situation to go to first. The impromptu sparring session had been a welcome outlet, even if Alan ended up a bit sore and bruised.

"You gotta know how it feels first - motivation to not let it happen again," Gordon had a beaming smile as he helped the young astronaut up from the mat. 

"There's gotta be a better way," he stretched to loosen the tightness across his shoulders. 

"You wanna challenge Kayo?" Amber eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I said 'better way', not more painful and embarrassing," that got a laugh and a strong hand on his back.

"Best not let her hear that," as if on cue, the training room comm went off and Scott's image appeared.

"There you two are," the brunette started, as though they should have been somewhere more reasonable to find. "We're landing now. See you in a minute."

"FAB," Gordon answered automatically, but as the image of their brother disappeared, Alan caught the signs of stress that he'd been working the past hour to reduce.

"It'll be done quick and then we can go to the beach or something," he hazarded an assumption into what was bothering his brother. Scott and Virgil were returning from a trip to the mainland to allow the engineer to testify. They had enough evidence against Micah Huller and his men, but Virgil's testimony would make it that much stronger. They both hated it for their brother - the one they could go to with anything. Alan had tried to get him to open up a couple of times to ease the apprehension and anxiety about what had happened, but it was usually brush off. Virgil was the strong one who took care of others. The astronaut suspected Gordon had been more successful on that front, however - not that they were allowed to discuss it.

A slow breath as his brother's hand clenched, "Yeah, that sounds good."

"We could always throw Scott in the pool?" A cheeky grin as he watched the almost instant change in demeanor.

"Yes, that would be absolutely perfect," an arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into a side hug. "And we'll need to work on your blocking later. You keep yourself wide open."

"Aw, do we have to?" He whined, honestly not thrilled with the idea of being thrown to the floor again.

"Yes, yes you do. Big brother's orders," and the hug turned into a headlock at an awkward angle, both laughing as they made their way to meet their family.

OoOoOoO

"Welcome back," Kayo whispered over to Virgil as he stepped next to her on the lift. She had expected him up with Scott, but it appeared the engineer had chosen to do the mandatory post-flight checks solo. She suspected for reasons other than making sure the ship was ready to travel the next time it was needed.

He looked worn out as he answered, "Thanks."

Kayo frowned, knowing what her friend had been through. It was like opening old wounds that would make him wonder if he could have done more to stop it. No matter how much she told him it wasn't his fault, it was still difficult for him to take to heart. 

So, with a skill she'd learned from Lady Penelope as she had observed the agent and Gordon, Kayo took Virgil's hand in hers, feeling the muscles tense under her fingers. Her eyes met surprise in the dark brown and she smiled.

"I know it's usually Gordon's job, but do you need some cheering up?" She had her own ideas to help with that and had to refrain from biting her lip at the thought he might decline. Maybe she'd read him wrong?

No, the smile and squeeze that he returned said otherwise, "I think I might."

The lift continued up towards the lounge at a much faster pace than she would have liked. The thought of stopping it for just a few more minutes with him before the formalities started was extremely tempting, but then, the doors opened and the two were forced to exit. Their hands stayed together, however, as they made their way in and onto the only open sofa.

Just a little more cold reality and then they could relax, if only for a moment.

OoOoOoO

Lady Penelope hadn't intended on coming, knowing full well that her part in this could have easily been managed from the comforts of her own home. This hadn't been a typical mission, though, and being close to this family only seemed right. She owed them so much, after all.

Apparently, Gordon hadn't expected to see her either, freezing at the top of the stairs as he became aware of her presence. She offered him a welcoming smile that broke through the shock and he sent one back in return. A tap to the space next to her and he was down the steps to the lounge in a blink and taking the seat.

"You're looking much better," she hadn't meant to be out of contact for so long, but her job had required her to stay undercover a little while longer to finish the mission.

"Thanks," his smile was much brighter, as well, a stark contrast to the bruised and swollen one from when they'd found him. "Helps when Virg insists on regular meals and limited time in the sun." The last part was offered with a groan. 

"I trust you're back to your typical outdoor activities by now?" Penelope couldn't imagine him forced away from his swimming or beach endeavors. She made a mental note to request a trip to a particular cove that she favored once their business for the day was complete.

An affirmative nod and a grin that seemed to convey her own intentions was all she received before John appeared at the center of the room. 

Time to get started, then.

There were plenty of avenues to take the meeting down, but they started with Virgil's trip and the witnessed account of everything that had happened to him. They would know in the next few weeks what the outcome would be for Huller and his men. It also helped that the men had been paid and caught on video making the deal. Penelope had also made sure the engineer wouldn't need to be face to face with the men again. 

Then there was the competition itself. The main reason she had stayed undercover was the need to communicate with the higher-ups in the event. It had been a fruitful endeavor and revealed that Malcom Gilroy, co-manager and decidedly underpaid partner had wanted to make his own income as a partner of the group taking people. He offered easy access to the fighters who had lost their matches. He'd given key cards and offered complimentary alcohol to help create narratives for the targets. Penelope had been more than happy to bring him down for good. 

And finally, the island. The man behind it all had been Oliver Marks, former fighter turned entrepreneur. No one had really known him for his fighting after he'd lost so many matches, but apparently, there had been quite a bit of illegal betting against himself in his early days that helped him build the travesty that cost people their lives. Penelope had uncovered enough evidence to send him to prison for two lifetimes, if not more. She'd also found the names of the individuals financing the events, many of whom were involved in government around the world. It was only a matter of time before she and her colleagues brought them to justice.

So, in less time than it took to prepare a small picnic, the mission briefing was complete and she was on her way down a quaint forested path with Gordon at her side. She felt a stirring of regret tug at her chest as blue eyes glanced up at the content smile set on his face. He didn't notice, but there was enough swirling within her heart to catch her breath. 

The last bit of their meeting had been about the Zero-XL. They would be ready within the month with a little extra help. A month was nothing in comparison to the years she'd known Gordon Tracy and in all that time, she'd been too hesitant to acknowledge her feelings. They had jobs to do. There would be no time for a relationship worth pursuing - so she didn't. Hadn't. And now that she wanted to, they had less than a month. 

She felt foolish and the regret only grew worse, because he had tried. More than a handful of times, he'd offered up his feelings - maybe not come straight out and told her he cared about her - but she didn't need him to. It was pretty obvious. She had simply brushed it off. It took him nearly dying to figure it out. 

And now - a month.

"Penny for your thoughts," his voice pulled her from the turmoil and she blinked, realizing they had made it to the cove and the blanket was set neatly over the sand. She hadn't even noticed.

Taking a seat, he followed, Amber still watching her as she attempted to formulate an answer. Nothing seemed adequate to cover everything, so she offered the one thing he deserved, "I'm sorry."

The deer-in-headlamps look almost made her laugh, but she meant it and wanted to make sure he understood. It took him a short moment to collect himself. "What for?"

"For taking this long," to add emphasis, she took his hand, letting her fingers press into his palm. He didn't hesitate to return the small embrace.

Gordon's smile was warm and inviting, everything she used to force herself to ignore, "Better than never, right?"

"Right," leave it to him to ease her guilt like she'd been silly to think he'd be anything but happy. Taking the hand she'd captured, Penelope pulled it around her, letting go to allow him to encircle her waist. It was amazing how well she fit against him. The question that still remained, like a splinter that needed removing, hurt even as she let it out. "You'll come back, won't you?"

It was too great a request, but Gordon had a way of doing just what she asked. Even now, he pulled her closer with a contented sigh and placed a kiss against her temple. It was enough to send a warmth through her chest she never wanted to lose. 

"I will," his answer was simple, yet held the complexity of what lay over two light-years away. There were no promises in their line of work. All they had was intention. Gordon intended to come back to her, whether it be soon after they left to find Jeff or years of being stuck themselves. Or in the afterlife, terrifying as that thought was. She had no doubt he would do everything in his power to get back to her.

And so, there was only one offer she could give in return, "I'll be waiting."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! 
> 
> This was an interesting idea and I'm glad I got the chance to write it! Hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Love y'all!


End file.
